House of Trepidation
by bitemarks are beautiful
Summary: Edward and Bella.They hit it off but it gets shaky whenhidden secrets and dark pasts come back and hit them full force, will everyone stay together,will they all stay friends?everyone and i do mean everyone has a secret. AH/OOC
1. let the flames begin

A/N: First attempt at writing fanfic so please be gentle!

In case you were wondering why E/B and the whole gang only have four periods, they have block scheduling. Again, this is a first for us so it might be a little choppy. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, if there are any mistakes in the story, typos, any questions about the story and/or characters, or if you just think this story blows, let us know and we can try to fix it.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
Stephanie Meyer owns us all.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things_  
_A memory remains...just a tiny spark._  
_I give it all my oxygen_  
_To let the flames begin."  
__- Paramore_

**BPOV**

My cousin was swerving and racing past cars as we headed towards our school.

"Get out of my way you fucking slow ass people!" he snarled.

I sighed._ I guess I _should_ have let my uncle buy me a car. _

My cousin Emmett doesn't have much patience for slow drivers, or really anything this early in the morning. He's more like my brother than my cousin. He's one of those overly protective types. How do I sum him up for you? He's tall and _very_ muscular, like a bodybuilder.

I'm Bella Swan and I've been living with him and my uncle for two weeks now. I have brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair. I'm permanently attached to my iPod because music is pretty much my way of processing and expressing every thought and emotion that I come across. Now I'm living in their castle of a house in the little town of Forks, Washington. All while my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil backpack through Europe. I decided that I would stay behind so that I could finish high school. At least, that was my excuse. Luckily, my uncle offered for me to come live at his house.

My uncle Carlisle, or "Dr. Cullen", if you're one of his patients at Forest Lane, has a full time job as, you guessed it, a doctor. He's a little shorter than Emmett, which isn't surprising considering _everyone_ is shorter than Emmett, he has blonde, almost platinum, hair and deep blue eyes. He comes home from Port Angeles for three days at a time, every other week. At first I was a little wary of the idea of not having a parental figure around, but when Carlisle was transferred to Forest Lane a year ago, he hadn't expected to stay there for so long. Rather than uprooting Emmett from his life here, he decided to travel back and forth.

So here I am, in my cousin's Jeep, with my coveted iPod, trying to drown out Emmett's road rage with the only thing that makes me truly happy. I'm a lover of music, and I don't discriminate. From Led Zeppelin to Taylor Swift. I put my iPod on shuffle and sang along to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" while trying to keep my mind from wandering back to my old home, my past.

I was torn from my thoughts when Emmett's Jeep screeched to a stop in the school parking lot. The seat-belt dug into my skin as my body was jerked forward and back again, successfully giving me whiplash.

Wonderful._ That's just what I needed first thing in the morning. _

"God dammit, that asshole Newton stole my spot!" Emmett said loudly, sounding quite irritated. I just giggled at the thought of Mike Newton getting his ass handed to him by my Hulk-y cousin. Mike and Emmett are on the Forks High football team together, which is the only reason Em puts up with his shit. All for the sake of being a team or whatever. Emmett was dressed in his usual jock attire. He was sporting gray sweatpants, a long sleeved Seattle Seahawks shirt, and monstrous Adidas on his monstrous feet that could seriously give Big Foot a run for his money.

As I got out of the Jeep I noticed Mike standing near by, then grimaced at the sight of him winking at me. When would he realize that I'd rather take on a ravenous grizzly bear than date him? Forget dating him, I could barely hold a conversation of any length with the guy without wanting to bang my head on the nearest dense surface. Unfortunately for me, that was probably Mike.

"Hey, you sack of shit!" Emmett yelled, calling Mike to attention.

"You took my spot and you know how much I like my spot!" he said, sounding angry and whiny at the same time. Mike just shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure I'll get mine at practice." Then he turned his creepy gaze to me.

"Hey Isabella baby!" I shivered.

"Oh, you wish. She's disgusted by you." a musical voice answered before I could. I turned around to see Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, walking towards us.

Rosalie is the archetypal _Bombshell Barbie_:long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and the "perfect body" with curves in all the right places. She's only ever nice to me when Emmett is around. As she made her way to us, I saw that she was wearing _really short _denim shorts, a tight white tee with a printed corset on it, and knee-high Converse sneakers.

_Really? That outfit in _Forks _of all places?_ Even if it _is_ a sunny day.

After a second, I realized, she had kind of defended me...right?

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Rose." I giggled. She gave me a pointed look that said _that wasn't for you._

The bell rang and we headed to our classes. First period went by fast, as did second. I walked out of second period to see Rose leaned up against the wall just outside the door.

"Emmett is meeting up with Jazz and he asked me to walk with you to lunch, but don't get used to it because it's a one time thing. Consider yourself lucky." She insisted. Even though we didn't like each other that much, it was nice walking with her because every girl in school was scared of her. No one dared to fuck with Rose, and by association, with me.

I put my books in my locker and took out the one thing I'd go insane without: my iPod, of course. We headed towards the cafeteria and got our trays then headed to our table where Alice was waiting.

Alice lives right next door to me and Emmett. She's in my sixth period gym class and she's my closest friend here, other than my cousin. She is tiny in both height and width, and has short spiky black hair with blood red streaks. She is _always_ happy and she never wears the same outfit twice. Most importantly, to her anyway, she is passionately in love with Rose's brother, _Jasper_.

"We're playing volleyball in gym today, Bella, but don't worry, I'll protect you." Alice chirped. I knew she would. She has, ever since my second day of school.

"Yeah, because we all know you suck in the athletics department." Rose added, hiding a sneer. I was the only one who picked up on her passive aggressive tone. I chose to ignore it.

We all laughed for a minute and they began to eat while I retreated to my normal quasi-antisocial routine with my iPod buds in my ears, ready for some distraction. Shuffle on, Styx playing. I was humming the melody of "Love At First Sight" when a few seconds later Emmett walked in with Jasper and some guy I'd never seen before.

Jasper is about 5'8 with a slim build. If Emmett is the tough and macho G.I. Joe than Jasper is definitely the slender but sculpted and hopefully anatomically correct Ken. He has shaggy, dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes, and he _always_ has on these t-shirts with random ass phrases. Today he was wearing a black tee that said "Trust me, I'm a Jedi." I giggled to myself.

_It's so lame but it's so entirely Jasper._

The guy walking with them, I'd never seen before. He was tall, about the same height as Jasper, wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and...is that a leather jacket? He had pale skin that seemed to contrast perfectly with his wild, fiery bronze hair, and from what I could see, gorgeous green eyes.

When those eyes met mine for the first time, it was like some bizarre long distance staring contest. Neither of us blinked, I was gnawing on my lip and trying to find the will to look away first, as the lyrics blaring in my ears suddenly taunted me.

"_You and I, strangers lost in a moment."_

I've never seen someone so..._beautiful_.

"_Eye to eye"_

I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"_We are caught unaware of the passion inside us"_

I looked away.

_What on earth was that?_

* * *

**EPOV**

Esme picked me up from the group home around eight this morning. On the way to her house, she told me about the girl she adopted two years ago: Alice. Esme is in her late twenties, she has a petite figure, and she has long auburn hair that's always pinned up in a classy bun.

She also told me about Forks High: my new school; my new home away from home.

_Did I have a home now? _

My story is kind of cliché, I guess. I was put in a group home when my parents died in a car wreck. I ended up being sent to see a therapist because I was "depressed." That's how I met Esme. She was assigned to me, or however it works in the world of _helping mentally unstable teens_. Whatever. She wasn't like a normal therapist though because she actually cared. I didn't feel like "just another case" when I met her.

After listening to what I'd been through and seeing how I was being affected in the home for three and a half years, she asked if she could adopt me. So here we were, pulling into the driveway of my new _home_. My eyes couldn't help but lock on the silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. It looked new.

"Wow, nice Volvo." I muttered, admiring the car.

"Oh! You like it?" she asked anxiously.

"I do. Very much." I admitted. She smiled.

"That's good, because it's yours."

I looked at her, wanting to tell her there was no way I could accept it, but I saw the joy beaming from her face. I couldn't ruin her happiness. Not like I ruined_ hers._ When we finally came to a stop, I saw a shaggy haired guy standing on the porch. Before I had the chance to ask who he was, Esme filled me in.

"That's one of Alice's friends, Jasper, I asked him to show you the way to school. I hope that's alright." She added the last part nervously.

"Of course." I lied with a forced smile. She probably knew I was lying, but I had to try.

The shaggy haired kid walked over and stuck his hand out politely, like this was the most normal fucking thing in the world. "What's up? I'm Jasper, but everyone calls me Jazz." he smiled. I shook his hand to please Esme and for that reason alone.

"Edward." was all I said.

We got into my new Volvo and headed for school. I found that Jasper was actually pretty cool once we got to talking, past the awkward first meeting. He filled me in on everyone: Lauren Mallory, Victoria Sinclair, and Jessica Stanley were the "IT girls" aka most likely the next three additions to _Edward Masen's Little Black Book_. Figuratively, of course. I smirked to myself.

"I can introduce you if you'd like." he stated more than asked. I just smiled and he gave me a knowing look. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are on the school's football team, along with my new neighbor.

When we pulled up to the school, I noticed a mammoth of a guy standing on the steps waiting for someone. I pulled into the only spot left and Jasper lead the way to the Incredible fucking Hulk.

_Would I be a pansy if I said I might be intimidated by this dude?_

"Jazz, hurry the fuck up! You've already made me late enough." he complained.

"_Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." _I added in my head. Jasper chuckled and pointed at me.

"Dude, your new neighbor." _What?_

He had a huge grin on his face, all irritation gone. "I'm Emmett." he said, still smiling goofily. Not at all what I expected. He seemed non-threatening. I mean he _was_ smiling. Then he shook his head and started laughing at Jasper. I was definitely missing something.

"Uh, care to let the new guy in on the inside joke?" I asked confused.

"Jazzy over here has a thing for Alice and now he'll have a reason to see her outside of school." Emmett blurted out loud. Fortunately for Jasper, no one was around to hear it.

On the way to the cafeteria they told me who all sat at the table we were going to. Emmett talked about his girlfriend, Rosalie, who was also Jasper's sister. He also talked about his cousin, Isabella, who just moved here two weeks ago from Pheonix to live with him. Jasper, of course, only talked about Alice. He was like a love sick puppy! It was pretty fucking nauseating. We walked into the lunch room and I easily spotted "our" table. I was doing a once around when my eyes fixed on a pair of beautiful brown ones. From what I was told, it had to be Emmett's cousin Isabella, and she was staring straight at me while biting her bottom lip.

She was pale, with long brown hair and big brown eyes, from what I could see. When she realized that we were basically just staring at each other for about a minute, across a crowded room, she quickly looked down and her face was a light shade of red. It was adorable. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her blush-tinged cheeks get even darker.

I've never seen someone so..._beautiful_.

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked away as fast as I possibly could, _when_ I could, and changed the song, putting the volume down low. I wondered why I'd never seen him with the guys before—or at school for that matter. I couldn't help but look up at him again To my surprise, he was still staring at me, but he was doing so with a grin. Who was he? Why was he smiling at _me_, of all people? Why did I care? I couldn't even picture myself having a boyfriend, not after what happened with _him_.

I shivered at the thought, I couldn't even think his name.

I felt my face get even hotter and looked down again, and they finally made it to the table.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, jumping out of her seat. She ran and stood next to him as she introduced everyone.

"I'm Alice, but of course you already knew that." Then she pointed to Rose.

"That's Rosalie," Then to me. "and that's Isabella." she finished. He just stared at me and I at him.

They all sat down and everyone started talking, mostly about the party Rose was throwing on Friday. I groaned as I remembered that I agreed to let Alice and Rose dress me up like a fucking barbie for the damn thing. I only agreed so they would shut up about it.

Out of nowhere, Jazz turned to me and grinned deviously.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, taking my headphones out.

"Edward is in your biology class. Think you can step out of your shy zone and show him the way?"

The bell rang, but no one moved. They were all staring at me, waiting for my answer.

_Geez, no pressure or anything!_

"uh...yeah sure, but he'll have to stop by my locker with me on the way." I sighed.

Everyone got up and departed to their classes. I stood and started walking, expecting Edward to follow, which he did.

We walked side by side silently to class stealing sideways glances at each other. When we arrived, I walked straight to my seat while Edward spoke to the teacher. I was looking around when I realized the only available seat was right next to me.

_Fuck. _Go figure.

After talking to the teacher for about five minutes, he sat down by me. Throughout the whole hour, I caught him staring at me on and off through his periphery while I haphazardly tried to sneak Reese's Pieces into my mouth without being caught. Once the bell finally rang, Edward was out the door like his ass was on fire, and I headed to my least favorite class of the day: gym.

"Tell me every single detail, Bella!" Alice chirped as I entered the locker room. I rolled my eyes as I replied.

"About what Alice? There are no details about anything."

"I saw the way he looked at you." she giggled.

I couldn't help but blush because she was right. Edward stared at me and I guess I wasn't the only one that took notice.

"We didn't even talk." I paused. "He did stare at me for most of biology though." I stated smugly.

Alice giggled more as we dressed in uniform to play volleyball. She and I were on the same team, as usual. Lauren "I'm hot shit" Mallory and Jessica "Stuck up" Stanley were on the opposite team, _as usual_. They're the "popular" girls of the school. The malicious kind that step on people just to make themselves higher. Of course, I'm their new favorite target. The WonderTwats decided to steal my clothes from the locker room my second day here, when they felt I was getting too much attention. It was Alice who came to my rescue. She's had my back ever since. Maybe one day I'll be able to repay her.

It was Alice's turn to serve. She looked at me and winked, then the ball went flying.

RIGHT into Stanley's face.

Stanley screamed and hit the floor, Lauren scowled at Alice, and Alice and I just smirked at each other.

* * *

**EPOV**

Her whole face turned red and she looked down again.

_Holy Fuck. That was cute._

We sat down at the lunch table. Everyone started talking, but I didn't say much. When Jazz asked Isabella if she would walk me to class, I was more nervous than happy. She'll catch me staring at her like a damn creeper. I rolled my eyes at myself.

We walked to biology in complete silence and I'd randomly glance over and catch her looking away really fast. When we entered the classroom, I watched her walk to her seat, without looking back. As I was wondering where I might sit, my eyes fell upon Isabella's table.

Hm. Empty seat.

I looked around and wasn't surprised when all the other chairs were full. Everyone was already partnered up.

Everyone except Isabella.

I talked to the teacher for a while. He asked if I'd mind sharing with the class. I politely declined. When he finally finished speaking to me, I was dismissed to my seat. Right next to Isabella. _Of course_. Since I already knew what was being taught, I decided to doodle on a piece of paper and sneak glances at my beautiful but mute lab partner as she not-so-stealthily snuck candy in class. Every time she ate one, her eyes would quickly shift around to make sure no one was watching.

Which, by the way, was one of the fucking funniest and most adorable things I've ever seen.

Something drew me to her, I don't know what it is, but I know I want her. She randomly chewed on her bottom lip which was so fucking sexy and innocently cute at the same time. I knew I couldn't talk to her because it would only make me want her more.

When the bell rang, I was the first out of my seat and first out the door.

"One more class and I can go home." I mumbled to myself, sighing as i walked into trig to see Jazz waving me over so I could sit across from him. The teacher gave us a free hour so she could grade some tests.

"Emmett told me to tell you to not even think about his cousin because she is 'off limits'." he said, making quotations and rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I don't listen very well." I said with a smirk.

Jazz spent the rest of the period telling me about Isabella or "Emmett's depressed cousin" as he called her. When the bell rang we headed to the parking lot. As we exited the building we heard three distinct voices. Two girls frantically screaming and a guy laughing.

"Put her down, you pig!" one girl screeched in a high-pitched tone. From what we could hear, the other girl was just screaming while the laughter got louder.

I was so caught off guard by the screams, I just stood there like an idiot until I felt Jasper smack my arm.

"Dude, that sounds like Alice yelling and Bells screaming." he alerted in a serious tone.

We ran the rest of the way to see what was happening, only halting to a complete stop when the scene in front of us was clear.

"Newton." was all Jasper said.

* * *

Yeah.

There will be a banner up, as well as outfits described in this chapter on the profile, if you guys actually dig this.  
So, can you dig it?


	2. midnight in her eyes

A/N: First off, because we suck and completely left it out, Chapter 1 and most of Chapter 2 are on a Thursday. Sorry about that!

OH OH Also! There is now a HoT banner. Check it out on our profile page.

Disclaimer: We still don't own the Twilight characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Midnight is in her eyes  
Lately you're feeling low  
Heartache on the floor  
Your manic ways have got the best of you"  
__-The Black Keys_

**EPOV**

Bella was screaming with a horrified look on her face, Alice was pointing and yelling with a distressed look on hers. I turned to ask Jasper if we should intercede but he was already running over there.

"Newton, you fucking prick. Put Bells down. Right. Now." he demanded.

Newton gave him a evil grin. "Whose going to make me, Jazzy? It won't be Emmett or Rosalie because they both left early." He glanced at Isabella, then back to Jazz. "Besides, I'm only doing what she's been asking for." Newton said smugly. I just couldn't handle seeing Isabella looking at me with tear filled eyes, pleading for me to help her.

Fuck my life.

_He had her over his shoulder and threw her to the floor as hard as humanly possible and all I did was sit in a cradled position on the floor, watching. She was crying and pleading for help, but I just couldn't move. I was frozen._

I cringed at the memory. I tried to walk forward just to see if my body would let me but it had other plans and the next thing I knew I was running to help her.

_Great, now I feel like a fucking knight in shiny fucking armor._

I punched Newton as hard as I could, square in his fucking nose. His legs gave out and I somehow managed to grab Isabella before she hit the ground along with the poor bastard. She looked up with her red puffy eyes, a surprised but pleased look on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my chest. I automatically tightened my arms around her so that she knew I would protect her. That she was safe.

Edward fucking Masen wants to protect a girl he doesn't even know._ What the fuck?_

I barely grazed her hair with my lips "Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned whisper.

I felt her lips part on my chest but all she did was take a deep breath and close her mouth again.

She opened her mouth once more. "I am now. Thank you," she whispered so low I almost didn't hear her.

I didn't get it, why was she okay with me touching her and not Newton? I am definitely scarier than that fucker. "Anytime Bell," I smiled into her hair. She looked up at me smiling. "What did you just call me?" she asked confused. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, Isabella?" I questioned, wondering if she didn't like the fact that I gave her a nickname. She giggled softly and her face was bright red. I would've kissed her but I've only ever kissed girls when I wanted something from them.

_Kiss her? Really? _What the fuck has gotten into me?

* * *

**BPOV**

Once the bell rang Alice and I headed towards her Porsche. She was giving me a ride since Emmett left early to take Rose to get her hair and nails done. I felt hands around my waist and next thing I knew I was hanging over Newton's shoulder.

Screaming.

_He threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall. _

"_You're just perfect, Izzy. Untouched, tight, and just _perfect_." He said, maliciously. I could tell he was smiling._

_I screamed but no one came to help, no one _wanted_ to help._

I was screaming, Alice was yelling, and Newton was just laughing. Why was this funny? Why was no one helping me? Of course no one would help me, why would anyone help me now when no one did before? I looked up hoping Emmett or Rose would magically appear before my eyes, but instead, I saw Jazz and Edward watching the scene unfold before them.

Jazz ran over without even hesitating, and ordered Newton to put me down in a murderous tone. All _that_ accomplished was Newton making a smart-ass remark.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me, his face was a mixture of anger and something else I couldn't explain. I looked into his eyes and pleaded for him to help me as a tear ran down my cheek. I don't know why I wanted him to help me. He was a guy too. I couldn't explain it but I wanted him to help, and I wanted him to...touch me.

Next thing I knew Edward punched Newton so hard we both toppled over, but before I hit the ground with him, someone caught me.

I looked up through my blurry eyes to see who had caught me.

_Holy shit. _

I was surprised to find Edward staring down at me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I could feel his breath on my hair and his heart was beating rapidly. I was shocked when I felt his arms pull me closer to his chest. I can't explain why, but I have never felt as safe as I did right now.

I felt his lips barely touch my hair as he whispered "Are you okay?"

I inhaled to reply, but I couldn't speak when I got a nose full of his scent.

_The ocean...and cigarettes?_

I took a deep breath and answered him in a whisper so low I hoped he wouldn't hear me.

" I am now, thank you."

I hoped he wouldn't hear me because I wanted to hear his velvety voice one more time.

"Anytime Bell," he replied while smiling into my hair.

Bell? _That was a new one._ Wait, did Edward give me a new nickname?

No... Why would he do that?

I looked up at him smiling, "What did you just call me?" I asked, a little confused. His smile faded as if he realized what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...uh...Isabella?" he questioned. I felt my face get really hot, and I giggled like a moron.

_He meant to give me a nickname. _

You couldn't keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was standing on my balcony, smoking a cigarette. It had gotten pretty dark outside and I'd been standing out here since I came from school. I was trying to figure out what it was that made Bell freak out when Newton was holding her. I mean I can see the anguish it could cause, but he wasn't physically _harming_ her, or he wouldn't be breathing at the moment.

Bell, though?...What the fuck?...Really...Come on...Edward Masen does _not_ give girls nicknames.

My thoughts were broken when someone pounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled, taking my last drag before stubbing then tossing the butt on the ground.

Jasper opened the door and then leaned against the frame. "Figured I would stop by and see if you wanted to come next door and play some video games at Emmett's...So?" He asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged, as if saying, _Sure, why not?_

We walked across my yard and crossed paths with Rose on the way. I guessed she was going to hangout with Alice so that we can have a "boy's night". What about Bell? I wonder if she'll be next door.

Emmett was waiting by the open door and he waved us in. We followed him into the living room, Which was fucking _huge_. Emmett said he was going to grab some drinks and he left into what I suspected was the kitchen. Jasper pulled out the PS3 and put in God Of War III. Emmett came back in with three beers and tossed one to me, then to Jasper. We played for about ten minutes and then I had to use the bathroom. Emmett pointed to the stairs. "Third door on the left, bro." he said without tearing his eyes away from the video game.

I walked up the stairs. When I headed down the hall, I heard a beautiful voice coming from the door right across from the bathroom. Probably Bell's room. It was ajar so I decided to lean against the wall and listen.

"_Lyin' awake, watchin' the sunlight. How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes."_

I was amazed by the voice. It sounded so real. I had to ask what system this chic had. I pushed the door open just a little bit more so that I could see inside. To my surprise I only heard background music coming from the stereo. I turned my head and saw Bell looking out the window as she began singing again.

"_Constantly pushing the world I know aside. I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try."_

The door creaked and she jumped, turning around as fast as her body would allow. I put my hands up but before I could apologize she spoke. "Edward?" She looked at me questioningly. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you Bell." I apologized. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I was playing video games downstairs with Jasper and your cousin, I had to go to the bathroom but when I passed your door..." I paused. "Holy shit Bell. You can _really_ sing." I stated in awe.

_One more thing adding to me wanting her._

She turned four different shades of red.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Anytime," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like a decade. I looked down at my watch and noticed only a minute had passed. "uh, I should probably go downstairs." I shrugged and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey Edward?" Bell said so quietly I barely heard her. I turned around to find her sitting on her bed. "Yeah?" I asked wondering what she could possibly want. "Thanks, for today I mean, you know...at school." She said with her eyes down. She was biting down on her lip again and I couldn't help but stare.

_So fucking...hot...seductive?_

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and she was still biting her bottom lip. I wanted to attack her lips with mine, but why? I didn't want anything from her... I just wanted to kiss her.

_That's fucking different..._

" Like I said earlier. Anytime," I smiled. She smiled back for just a second before her smile faded into a frown and she looked down.

I turned to walk out the door so I wouldn't have to see her so sad. Why wasn't she next door with Alice and Rosalie? I snorted because I could tell Rosalie and her didn't care for each other.

I reached her bedroom door and glanced over my shoulder to see if she still looked sad. She just looked even worse. "Hey Bell, would you..uh...like some company?" I asked cautiously. She looked up and she was smiling again. "Actually, yeah that would be nice." she answered almost too quick for me to understand.

_Like she would have said no...I _am_ Edward fucking Masen. No girl says no to me._

Though for some reason I expected her to.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward heard me sing _and he liked it._ Better yet, he wanted to keep me company. If he was any other guy he wouldn't be in my bedroom sitting next to me on _my bed_. I just didn't have guys in my room, I didn't have guys near me, at least not this close.

"So...why didn't you go next door to hang with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked me, quirking an eyebrow. "I would have, if Rose wasn't there," I sighed. A knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah it's easy to see that there is tension between you two, but why?" he asked puzzled.

Did I even know why Rose didn't like me? No. I don't have a clue as to why she doesn't. "Good question When you get the answer, let me know," I giggled.

We talked a lot about music. We also talked about school and how he liked it, and he mentioned how Esme adopted him from a group home.

"Could I ask you a kind of personal question?" I asked hopefully. He quirked and eyebrow at me and that answered my question. "Why were you in a group home?" I asked with pure curiosity. He looked down and then met my gaze again.

"For every question I answer, will you answer one?" he asked pleadingly, almost as if he needed to have a reason to answer. Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe he did something bad. Maybe he even had something horrible happen to him.

"Yes, under one condition," I said sternly.

"What?" He whispered.

"Whatever is said here stays here."

He shook his head. "Okay." he mumbled.

He scooted closer to me and our sides were touching. This was going to be hard for him. I can tell.

"I was put in a group home when my parents died." He said with pain flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as apologetically as I could.

It was his turn to ask me something. "Why do you live with your uncle?" He asked.

Wow I got off with an easy one. It didn't seem fair but I would take it. "My mom and her _boyfriend _decided to go back packing through Europe." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"You don't get along with them do you?" Edward asked concerned.

I met his gaze while trying to hold back the tears. "You have no idea." I answered in a whisper.

_What was I doing? I had to stop before he wanted details._

I looked down at my alarm clock and realized it was three in the morning. He followed my gaze and frowned as if he wasn't happy about the time. "I guess I should go, I'm sure Emmett and your uncle wouldn't appreciate me being in your room around this time." He stated, as if he knew from experience. I snorted and he looked at me confused.

"My uncle is only here three days a week, every other week, and Emmett is probably in his room with Rosalie like every other night." I said with a knowing grin on my face.

He smiled so big it reached his eyes and then looked down. Was he waiting for me to ask him to stay? It would be nice. Maybe I can get some sleep. I felt safe with him for some reason and maybe if he was here, I wouldn't have any nightmares.

"W-would you like to stay the night? I mean..I don't get much sleep, being in a new place and all." I asked nervously. He met my gaze with a lazy smirk. "If you don't mind...I-I don't get much sleep either, just not because I'm in a new place," he said quietly.

I laid down, and told him he should take his shoes off and get comfy. We laid there and talked for awhile, but my eyes soon started to flutter shut.

I woke up with someone's arm wrapped around me and jumped out of bed.

Oh yeah.

_Edward_.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was...Shit! Seven thirty. I had to get ready for school.

He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had too.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were sitting on her bed with our sides touching as we talked, she was already wearing her pajamas.

They were kind of _conservative_ for a high school girl to be wearing. She had on a loose tee with thin red material, brown pajama pants and had on the cutest monkey slippers.

I looked around her room and laughed quietly to myself at what I saw. Sitting atop her pillows was a stuffed green dog-like alien doll.

_Oh, god. She was innocent._

She had asked about me being in a group home and I agreed to answer a question for every one that she answered. She agreed to it if we kept it between us, and of course I agreed.

I definitely didn't need anyone knowing about my past.

I told her that my parents died and no more than that.

When it was my turn I asked her about why she lived with her uncle. She told me that her mom and her mom's boyfriend were backpacking through Europe. I didn't even have to ask why she didn't go because I could tell by her tone that she didn't get along with them.

When it was time to leave I really didn't want to go.

_Edward fucking Masen wanted to stay with a girl _all night_ and didn't even want to fuck her. _Wow.

She asked if I wanted to stay the night and I didn't even hesitate when I answered. She laid down and told me to get comfy so I took my shoes off and laid next to her. We talked for a little bit longer but then she fell asleep. I soon followed. I woke up, and—holy shit! My arm was around Bell. I looked at her alarm clock, it was only five in the morning so I went back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was in bed alone. Where was Bell? I hope she didn't wake up finding my arm around her and freak out. I sat up and put my shoes on, I walked out out of her room and was about to head downstairs but I heard Bell singing in the shower and froze. I don't know how long I stood there and listened to her muffled voice but as soon as I heard the water shut off, I headed home before I was caught.

When I walked in the front door I went straight to my room and slumped on my bed. I was only laying there for a little less than a minute when Alice swung my door open and smiled at me. "Where were _you_ at Mr. Masen?" She giggled like she already knew.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it matter, Ms. Brandon?"

She glared at me and then shrugged. "I guess not since I already know." She giggled and turned to walk down the hall. "Try not to be late for school." She called.

I threw on a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, then headed out.

How did Alice know where I was? Did everyone know? She knew, but how?

_Maybe she's psychic? _I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Yeah right. And I'm a fucking vampire.

* * *

we hope you enjoyed it.


	3. ch3 part 1:All in my mind

A/N: So this might get confusing so lets explain before we start, okay? Part One of Chapter Three is going to have a different title than Part Two. Why? Because we just couldn't decide on a name that would fit accordingly to both parts. We could've just made it a separate chapter, yeah, but...we just don't want to, so we apologize for any confusion this might cause. We're just weird.

Thank you to **Lexiebby **for your reviews! You asked why Emmett and Jasper never went looking for Edward, and it's simple: You know guys and their video games. All is lost on them. :)

Also, there will be a playlist for this story. It's possible that there will be more than one. So, keep checking back, and enjoy!

We don't own the twilight characters

* * *

Chapter 3

**Part 1. All in your mind**

"_Well it's all in your mind  
And I wanted to be  
I wanted to be  
Wanted to be your good friend"_

_- Beck_

I was driving down the road, on my way to pick up Jazz for school. Somehow, it was decided that I would be driving him from now on. On the way there, my mind couldn't stop going right back to Bella and how she reacted with that fuckhead Newton. I concluded that I would definitely have to ask Alice if I wanted to get any answers. I mean they're close, right?

I honked when I got to Jazz's house and waited. Next thing I knew, Jasper was hauling ass to the car, jumping in like he was being chased by a damn Spanish fighting bull.

"Go, dude! GO!" he said, breathing heavily.

I sped off wondering what the fuck he had gotten into so early in the morning. When his house was out of sight, I got my answer. He started laughing so hard I thought he'd piss himself. Between breaths, he explained how he had used Rosalie's favorite shirt to clean up bacon grease. I couldn't help but join him in laughing. Rose looked like a hardcore bitch and I'm sure I'd see that bitch side come out in full force today.

As I walked through the halls with Jasper following closely, I noticed almost every girl we passed had smiled or winked at me. Is that surprising or new to me? Fuck no, but it was a huge difference from the way they acted yesterday. Almost as if they were more...turned on?

I finally decided that I didn't mind either way, I was used to it, when I saw Fuckhead Newton.

I nudged Jazz. "Damn. Look at Newton." I said smugly. I fucked him up! And with only one punch, too. His left eye was black and blue and twice it's normal size, along with his nose which looked even worse. I doubted he could even breathe out of it.

I can't deny it. I was proud. It was pure fucking pleasure to see his face all bruised and swollen, although, I could have done way worse. I _have_ done way worse.

_**Three years earlier..**_

"_At least my parent's aren't dead." the prick said, clearly trying to piss me off._

"_At least mine wanted me!" I didn't know why I was letting him get to me._

_He pulled a picture out from his pocket and shoved it in my face, causing it to split in half. "At least I'm not a Momma's Boy." He laughed. _

_I looked down to see that the picture he had just ripped was mine: a picture of my mother. _

_The only one I had, and it was ruined._

_At that moment, something in me changed. Something dark and volatile took over. _

_I. Fucking. Snapped._

I tried to clear the memory from my mind as I headed to the bathroom. Jasper went on to his class.

When I got to the bathroom, it was empty. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The dark bags under my eyes, the only evidence of the little sleep I had gotten last night. That only reminded me of Bella and her room, and that ugly stuffed alien dog. I looked up again to see my face, and I was...smiling.

I quickly splashed some cold water on my face, washed my hands, then started towards my first class of the day.

Before I even made it to the classroom, I had slammed into something...A wall?

"What the fuck, Ed? Walk much?" Emmett asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

I awkwardly laughed. "What's up?"

"I.." he started while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me oddly. I just quirked an eyebrow. _What the hell? Is he _nervous_?_

"I just wanted to come by and say thanks for looking out for my cousin when I wasn't there yesterday." he finished, smiling as if proud of himself for getting the sentence out.

A little caught off guard, I just smiled back and nodded. "Sure, man. No biggie."

He nodded, turned around, and went on his merry way.

**BPOV**

I was in the shower, standing under the spray. The water was dripping down my face as I rinsed the apple scented shampoo from my hair. I thought back to last night for the millionth time since I had woken up this morning. I still couldn't believe Edward had pretty much saved me. At the very least: he saved me from the trauma of having Mike Newton touching me any longer than he did. I felt as if my skin was crawling at the thought.

When Alice had driven me home yesterday, she had stayed with me until Emmett got there. She told him what happened with Newton and how Edward came to my rescue. He told me he would never leave school early again, after apologizing profusely. I had assured him I was fine, and to stop being silly.

I rubbed my lotion on every inch of my body. It smelled like vanilla and I loved how smooth it made my skin feel. After, I threw on a semi-tight light blue v-neck, a pair of tattered skinny jeans, and my converse sneakers.

I walked back to my room, gathering up the courage to wake an adorable sleeping Edward. What I expected to see was not, in fact, an adorable sleeping Edward.

Just an empty bed.

I sighed in realization. _Of course_ he didn't stay. Why would he?

When I was fully dressed, I walked downstairs to the living room to wait for Alice. She was driving me today and then we were going to go to her house after school to get ready for Rose's party.

I sighed. I had _almost _forgotten. Tonight, I'm Bella Barbie.

I figured Alice was already outside so I grabbed my iPod and my bag, and went out to Alice and her shiny yellow Porsche.

_Fucking yellow._

Alice was leaned up against the passenger door. She smiled brightly when she saw me. I looked at her, and giggled. She was wearing an outfit that _only_ Alice could pull off: a tight pink tee that said something about shoes and Ken, a pink tutu that was shades lighter than the shirt, and pink peep-toe pumps with bows. _So Alice_.

I was relieved when first period was over. That relief was short lived though, when I remembered that Newton was in my second period. I made my way there, preparing myself for anything. I'll admit it...I was a bit nervous.

I walked in, surveying the classroom. He was already seated, looking down at his lap. _Wow_. Edward really must have packed some punch. He looked up as I walked to my seat, only to quickly look away. Seeing Newton act like this replaced my nerves with pure anger. How dare he have the nerve to look _apologetic_?

Well guess what, Mike fucking Newton? Fuck. You.

I let out a deep calming breath and sat down in my chair. Newton didn't look at me for the rest of the period. For that, I was happy.

When the bell rang I went straight to my locker, put my books away, and grabbed my iPod. When I walked into the lunch room, Rose and Em were already at our table. I got my lunch, sat down, and began eating my turkey sandwich after I put my ear buds in. A song started and I was instantly sucked in by the opening guitar chords of "Everybody Loves A Loser" by Morcheeba. I had to fight the impulse to start singing along. So many people were around. I just had to settle for mouthing the lyrics.

Alice and Jazz joined us and five minutes later, Edward arrived as well. I'd never admit to being happy that he was finally there, but I really was. I hadn't seen him since I left him in my bed this morning.

Oh god.

That's when I remembered that he had disappeared when I was in the shower. My mood plummeted. My breathing felt forced and my heart felt heavy.

He regretted ever being there, didn't he? _He couldn't even face me._

At that last thought, I got mad.

No, not mad. Fucking _pissed_. I didn't make my anger apparent, I just visualized confronting him about it, calling him every name in the book.

I took out one of my ear buds so I could hear the conversations going on around me, then decided to take a risk and look up, across the table, where Edward sat. He was looking towards the door so I glanced in that direction only to see...Ugh.

Three girls were walking in and heading straight to our table. Lauren Mallory was on the right, dressed in her usual skanky attire, white top and mini skirt. Stuck-up Stanley was only moderately skanky today in literally skin tight jeans, and a purple top that I'm sure was to enhance the cleavage she was showing off. Victoria Sinclair was front and center. She was donning black leather pants, killer pumps, and a blood red halter top that stated "FANGS ARE FANTASTIC." I had to admit though, she was gorgeous. She was almost prettier than Rose, which is no small feat. On a positive note, it's nice to see that the Sluts' Dress Code of Conduct wasn't deterred by Forks weather.

I took the other headphone out so I could fully hear. When they finally reached the table, Victoria flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled at Edward. It only fueled my anger, and something else I couldn't quite place, when he smiled back.

"Ladies." he said with a crooked grin that could make any girl melt.

"You're Eddy, right?" She asked. _Eddy?_

Bitch.

"I'm Victoria. This is Lauren, and this is Jessica." she said, pointing them out. Personally, I think Skank 1 and Skank 2 would've sufficed.

Edward quirked an eyebrow then curiously asked "And what can I do for you?"

Victoria sat on the edge of the table with her back to me, facing Edward. Alice, Rose, and I all gave each other the same look and rolled our eyes.

"We were just wondering..." she paused.

"...if the rumors were true. You know, about you saving Emo Girl over there from big bad Mike." she waved in my direction, then in Newton's.

That slut had the nerve to talk about me when I was sitting right here, at _my_ table?

Rose and Alice both gave me the same look. The "You better say something or I will" one. I didn't respond so of course Rose decided to take it upon herself and set Victoria straight.

"Her name is _Bella_." Rose snarled. The hyenas laughed and Victoria turned to face her.

"I don't give a shit what her name is, Blondie." she replied in a vicious tone. I could practically see smoke coming out of Rosalie's ears.

Enough was enough. I did something that no one has ever seen me nor thought I could do.

I stood up, walked around the table to where I was standing in between Rose and Victoria. I told Rose _I've got this_ with a look. She sat down, her hands balled into tight fists, just waiting for an opportunity to strike the bitch.

Victoria stepped closer to me and the whole cafeteria quieted. It's like teenagers had some sixth sense: They just know when they're about to see some drama unfold right before them. They sat in dead silence, waiting hungrily for something gossip-worthy to happen.

"Do you have something to say, _Emo Girl_?" Victoria taunted with a snarl. No doubt, the whole room was hanging on every single word.

I put a finger up. "First? My name is Bella, not Emo Girl, not bitch. Bel-la." I lifted a second finger.

"Second? Blondie over there could kick your ass with her eyes closed so if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up."

"And, third! All the guys at this table have higher standards and don't care for STDs. You can stop wasting your breath." I smiled. "So why don't you and your minions save yourselves from any more humiliation, turn the fuck around, and walk away."

I heard some of the students gasp and a couple of the others snicker. I sat back down in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest. Victoria stood there for another minute in shock before glaring at me as the cafeteria slowly began to recover from the impromptu verbal bitch slap.

"You just made a _huge_ mistake." She stated before turning around and walking away.

**EPOV**

Everyone was already at the lunch table when I took my seat. Rose and Alice were going on about some party Rose was having tonight, Jazz and Emmett were nodding when they heard "party", and Bella was listening to her iPod, sipping on a bottle of Vanilla Coke. She was biting that damn lip again.

I glanced up towards the door and noticed three fucking _sexy _girls walking towards our table, staring right at me. I guessed that these were the "IT girls". I continued to stare at them as they made their way to the table, wondering what they wanted. The redhead in the middle smiled at me seductively while flipping her hair back. I smiled back. _What can I say?_ I'm a guy with a weakness for hot girls. "Ladies." The crooked smirk got them every single time.

"You're Eddy, right?" she practically purred my name. The whole Eddy thing kind of rubbed me the wrong way, but she could call me Dickhead and I'd probably still answer.

"I'm Victoria. This is Lauren, and this is Jessica." I quirked an eyebrow, still wondering what they wanted from me. It wasn't hard to guess by the way the blonde—Lauren was pretty much eye-fucking me, and the way the brunette—Jessica was sticking her chest out as if to offer them up on a silver platter.

"And what can I do for you?" or _to_ you? Whatever the case may be.

The redhead, Victoria, sat facing me on the edge of the table. I glanced at Bella briefly. She looked straight pissed.

"We were just wondering..." she trailed off.

"...if the rumors were true. You know, about you saving Emo Girl over there from big bad Mike." She smirked.

I guess Rose wasn't the only one who had a problem with Bella. I could tell by Bella's reaction that the feeling was entirely mutual. _Must be a girl thing._

As I was about to reply, Rose stood and leaned against the table slowly. There was the bitch side I was waiting for. I could tell she was using every bit of strength not to leap over the table and rip Victoria's head off.

_Geez, what ever happened to sisterhood and all that? These girls are downright _hostile _with one another._

"Her name is _Bella_." Well I guess the whole "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" saying has some truth to it.

Victoria snorted as if she was amused that Rose, of all people, was defending Bella. Lauren and Jessica laughed as well.

"I could give a shit what her name is, Blondie." Rose was fucking _fuming_. I looked over at Bella, she had this look on her face. Determination? She stood and walked around to where Rose and Victoria were glaring at each other. Rose finally sat down, growling, after receiving a pointed look from Bella.

Bella then turned to Victoria, who in turn, stepped closer. If I wasn't just as eager to hear what Bella had to say, I would've snorted at how everyone else in the room completely hushed.

"Do you have something to say, _Emo Girl_?" the redhead inquired.

Bella held a finger up in front of Victoria's face. "First? My name is Bella, not Emo Girl, not bitch. Bel-la."

She held up another. "Second? Blondie over there could kick your ass with her eyes closed so if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up."

_Why did I find this hot?_

"And, third? All the guys at this table have higher standards and don't care for STDs. You can stop wasting your breath." she grinned. "So why don't you and your minions save yourselves from any more humiliation, turn the fuck around, and walk away."

Really _fucking hot. _I didn't know she had it in her. Fiery Bella was definitely a turn on.

Apparently everyone else was just as shocked. I could hear gasps from all over the room, and some snickers too, myself included.

Bella sat back down and crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face. The three girls just stood there before Victoria recovered and glared at Bella. "You just made a _huge_ mistake." she said as they turned around to leave.

_Well...glad that's over._

The bell rang and we left to our own classes. Bella was back to being my mute lab partner who blushed every time she caught me staring. It was so fucking cute, but I wasn't fooled. What happened in the lunch room was evidence that she wasn't all docile and shy. This kitten had some sharp claws.

I also noticed that she looked severely irritated throughout class, but I just chalked it up to the whole Victoria situation at lunch.

In the parking lot after school, I had found Alice leaning against my Volvo. "Edward." she said simply.

"Hey, why aren't you with Bella? Don't you drive her home?" I questioned.

"You have something to ask me, don't you?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I already had but she cut me off before I could answer. "No, Edward, not about that." She rolled her eyes.

I just looked at her, confused as all hell. Then something clicked. I was planning on talking to Alice about Bella and why she freaked out. I was quiet for a moment and she waited patiently. The smile she wore never left her face.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked in a serious tone, and Alice picked up on it right away. She knew exactly what I meant.

"All I know is what Emmett told us all. Bella went through a...traumatic experience. No one knows the details, not even Emmett."

I couldn't stop the memory that flooded my brain.

_**Ten years earlier..**_

_I was scared. _

_I was still seeing stars from the first punch, and that was half an hour ago._

_He walked into my room and I hid under the covers, knowing it wouldn't protect me, but doing it anyway._

"_Hey Boy, look what I've got for you." he said in a normal tone, as if nothing had happened._

_I slowly peeked out from under my blanket. He had a giant bowl of rocky road ice cream: my favorite._

_That must have meant he was sorry. That it was a one time thing._

_It wasn't._

* * *

_Next up: the party!  
This story is only just beginning._


	4. ch3 part 2: Bad boy

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, and those who keep coming back to read our stories! This is Part 2: the party. :)

**Disclaimer: We still don't own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Part 2

"_You never thought that a girl could be strong  
__Now I'll show you  
__How to go on"_

_- Cascada_

**BPOV**

"oh my god, Bella! You're a closet bitch!" Alice squealed on the way home from school. I just rolled my eyes at her.

I was replaying what happened at lunch over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe I did that. I, Bella Swan, stuck it to the "IT girls"! I felt free and I felt _great_.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Yeah Bella?" she grinned.

"Do you really think I'm a closet bitch?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Oh Bella, of course you're not a bitch." She waved her hand dismissively like it was a known fact that I could never be a bitch.

_She was right._

We pulled up in front of her house and I told her I was going to run next door and put my stuff in my room, and that I would come back over so that her and Rose can make me their own personal barbie doll.

As I ran across the wet grass my feet came out in front of me and I was an inch from the ground.

_What the?.._

"You really should be more careful. This is twice in one week I've saved you." A familiar velvety voice stated.

_Edward!_

I wanted to know why he left this morning without one word but decided not to bother. His hands were cold on my arms. Cold, but soft.

I blushed when I realized we were still in this awkward position. I was leaning back, like the way they do in The Matrix, and my back was about an inch from the grass. Edward had one hand on each of my arms holding me so that I wouldn't touch the ground.

I could feel my blush darken. "Thanks." I muttered as he pulled me up.

"Think you can make it the rest of the way safely?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Of course I can, I'm not that clumsy." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Who the fuck was I kidding? I am the _clumsiest _person alive.

He smiled and turned towards his house. I watched him walk inside, then I turned around to start walking again but spotted Em staring at me and shaking his head disapprovingly.

I walked past him and into the house walking straight to my room and setting my stuff on my bed.

I ran down the stairs and headed straight for the door but as soon as I touched the knob Emmett grabbed my arm and spun me so that I was facing him.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a stern voice, his arms crossed. _Here we go._

"I was going to Alice's because her, Rose and I are going to play dress up. Is that okay, Daddy?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and laughed before returning to an _I mean business _face.

"I don't want you hanging out with Edward, okay?" He wasn't asking though he was ordering, just in a nicer way.

"Um...you're not my dad, Emmett." I tried to hold the anger back. Who does he think he is?

"I'm just looking out for you Bella, you don't even know him." He said sincerely.

"Neither do you! I'm a big girl, Emmett, I can take care of myself!" I growled

I turned back to the door and swung it open to leave, only to find Edward standing with his fist up about to knock. I wondered if he'd heard anything.

**EPOV**

I wonder if Bella is going to be at Rose's party tonight. _Not that it mattered._ After Alice left me standing at my car, Victoria and her little posse walked up and asked me if I would be at the party. I told them yeah and that I could pick them up, which they agreed to.

"Dude, we're going to show up with the hottest girls in forks!" Jasper grinned.

"That's nothing new." I shrugged.

"Do you think...uh...Alice would be jealous?" Jasper asked awkwardly.

"Well, if she likes you, then yes she will, but you'll have to use the girls to your advantage." I stated with a knowing smirk.

Of course I knew. I've done that plenty of times. Girls are just too easy.

I dropped Jasper off and told him I would be back at seven to get him so that we could go get the girls from Victoria's. Tonight was going to be a goodnight for Edward Masen.

_So now I'm referring to myself in the third person?_

I pulled into the driveway and noticed Bella running across our yard heading to her house, she almost fell a couple times so I jumped out of the car and ran towards her to make sure she didn't.

From what I have heard and noticed, Bell was quite clumsy.

I got behind her in the nick of time because as I stepped up next to her, her feet flew out in front of her and she went back first, towards the wet grass. I grabbed her by her arms barely saving her from touching the ground. God this girl needed a lot of saving.

"You really should be more careful. This is twice in one week I've saved you." I stated while grinning.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I pulled her up and asked if she could make it the rest of the way safely and she said yes while rolling her eyes. So I turned and walked into the house. After shutting the door behind me I heard a bunch of thrashing upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and turned right, towards the noise. I walked into Alice's room. She was throwing clothes around in her closet, and cussing at herself.

"Having fun talking to yourself?" I asked while trying to hold back the laughter.

She walked out of her closet and crossed her arms. "I have nothing to wear to Rose's Party!" She whined while stomping her feet like a two year old.

"How about something green?" I asked with caution hoping she wouldn't know that I had a reason to pick that color.

_Green is Jasper's favorite color. If Alice wore it, he would go crazy._

She smiled so big it touched her eyes. "That's perfect! It's Jazzy's favorite color!" She mumbled excitedly as quiet as possible so that I wouldn't hear.

"Jazzy? You have a nick name for Jasper? Why?" I asked curiously.

Maybe she liked him too. I mean, hell, what are the odds?

She looked shocked for a second and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "You heard me?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yeah I did, so will you answer my question?" I gave her a pointed look and she turned to walk back into her closet.

"We will be together one day." She said confidently. She made it sound like she already knew they would. Like it was a fact.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Alice's bed while she was rummaging through her closet, trying to find me some clothes.

_This is going to blow._

I couldn't help but stare at Alice's walls. They were covered with glass that had purple lights in between them.

_Totally Alice!_

I jumped when her bedroom door swung open harshly as Rose stormed in.

"Alice, have you picked out an outfit for you and Bells?" She yelled.

Alice came skipping out of the closet with some clothes in her arms. She threw them onto the bed and looked at Rose.

"Rose, where did you get those boots?" She asked anxiously.

"Never mind that. What are you and Miss Conservative wearing tonight?" Rose growled, annoyed.

Rosalie was wearing grey and black ripped skinny jeans, a _tight_plum-purple v-neck, and plum-purple velvet boots that went up to her knees. _Wow. She was _stunning_._

Alice held up a short green tank top dress "I'm wearing this dress tonight with my gold heels." Alice smirked. She then held up a jean mini skirt and I automatically shook my head.

"No mini skirts, Alice!" I sneered.

Rose rolled her eyes, walked over to the closet, and disappeared inside. A few minutes later she walked out holding a pair of red ankle boots and a pair of _tight_ blue skinny jeans. "Here's the deal, Swan. If you wear these boots you can wear these pants. Otherwise you wear a skirt!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

_Fuck me._

"Okay." I agreed.

Alice then held up a black tank top that zipped down all the way to the middle. I nodded not wanting to argue anymore. I got to cover up my legs at least. I went into the bathroom to change into my outfit and found a red and black leopard print push up bra. _Great,_ I should have known that was going to happen.

When I walked out of the bathroom, both their jaws dropped and Alice whistled "Ohh baby, lookin' good!" She squealed.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat me down in the middle of the room on a chair so that she could do my make-up and Alice could do my hair. When they finally finished I looked in the mirror and, damn. I looked _great_. I barely recognized myself.

It was barely six and Alice had just finished getting ready. Rose had left thirty minutes prior to head next door so that Emmett and her could go to her house and set up.

I was in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror wondering who I was, when I heard a knock on Alice's bedroom door. Alice yelled "Come in!" and I heard Edward talking to her. She yelled and cussed at him, then I heard a door slam.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice sitting on her bed and _pouting._ "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. "Edward, Bella, he is so stupid. I want you to stay away from him!" She raised her voice and pointed at the door.

_Oh, not her too!_

"Alice did you and Emmett both get together at some point and decide he was no good for me?" I asked hurt. I couldn't believe that Alice, my Ally, would conspire behind my back.

"Of course not! How could you even suggest that?" She gasped and pain flashed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's just that Emmett said the same thing." I sighed.

"Yeah but I have a reason..." She paused. "...He's going to pick up the three whores and bring them to the party." She looked down as she said this, as if it was her fault.

I couldn't believe it. I thought he was better than that. I guess I was wrong.

**EPOV**

I knocked on Alice's door to tell her I was heading out, and that I would see her tonight.

She yelled for me to come in and what I saw made my jaw drop. Jasper was going to die when he saw Alice.

"Hey, I have to pick up a couple of people before I go to the party so I'll see ya' there." I said and turned to leave. "Why are you picking up those cheap sluts?" Alice snarled.

Wow, the pixie is scary when she's mad. Why did that make her so mad?

"Just because you and the girls hate them doesn't mean Jasper and I have to!" I glared back.

Her face fell and she plopped down on her bed. I heard her whisper "Jazzy." She looked betrayed.

"I was just trying to look out for you Ed, and I don't hate anyone." She whispered so low I barely heard her.

"Well I can take care of myself, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

Why was I still yelling? Because I'm a total _asshole._

I honked my horn as I pulled up at Jasper's house. He ran outside and jumped into my car. "You ready for this?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. With a huge smirk he nodded and that was answer enough for me.

I pulled up outside of Victoria's house. The girls were sitting outside waiting and there was a guy with long blonde hair in a ponytail sitting on a motorcycle talking to them. Jasper and I had gotten out of the car and walked up to the garage to get the girls, when the guy turned around.

_Well, Fuck my life._

"Mama's boy! Longtime, no see." The guy called when he saw me. I cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Unwanted asshole." I snarled back

Victoria looked at _James _and then at me. "You know my brother?" she asked confused.

Her brother? That's just fucking _awesome_. "Yeah, I broke his jaw a couple times." I said with a smirk. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "Yeah and I broke your nose a couple times." he hissed in response.

"Once isn't a couple of times," I said with a grin.

Victoria's mouth dropped. "That's the guy you were always fighting with?" She spun around so she could face him. He just nodded. Then, to my surprise, she told him not to even look at me. With that, we all got in my Volvo and headed to the party.

When we pulled up outside of Jasper's house, it was seven thirty and a shit load of people were already there. We walked through the front door and I spotted _her_. I could only see the back of a brunette chic but _damn _this bitch was sexy from what I could see.

Victoria and the girls walked off to get us all some shots and Jasper was watching them walk away. "Jazz, dude. Who the fuck is the smokin' brunette standing with Alice?" I asked practically drooling over her ass and the long chocolatey brown wavy hair that flowed down her back.

Jasper shrugged, then yelled "Hey Alice! Come here." and he waved her over. Then the brunette turned around and started walking towards us. She was so fucking beyond sexy, it almost wasn't bearable. Wait, is that?..Holy shit. I hardly even noticed, at least, I think it's her.

Well fuck me. Who knew she could look so tasty?

**BPOV**

As we walked into Rose's house, I felt eyes undressing me with every step I took. I stole a side glance and saw Mike and Tyler with there jaws touching the floor, staring straight at me.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were standing in a circle talking when they both shut up and stared blankly towards the door. I followed their gaze and saw the skanks walk in with Edward and Jazz.

I thought I wanted him. Now he just disgusted me.

_At least, that's what tried to tell myself._

We quickly started talking again, ignoring what we just saw when Jazz called for Alice to go over there. She smiled at me and told me to come. I sighed, but followed anyway. I turned around and started walking towards Jazz and Edward and noticed that Edward's eyes were glued to me.

"Isn't it rude to stare?" Alice asked Edward, giggling.

Jasper told Alice how good she looked in her dress. She was being all girly, and giggly.

Edward stared at me in awe and I just glared at him. _How could he? _Then again,_ how couldn't he?_

_Icky Vicky_ walked back over to us. She handed Edward a shot and then whispered something in his ear. _Fucking whore. _They both took their shots and then walked to the dance floor. Victoria started grinding all over him and it pissed me off so I decided I would do something I'd never done.

I walked over to the bar where Rose, Em and _Mike_ were taking shots. "Can I join?" I asked not caring if they said yes or no, because I would fucking do it anyways. Rose waved Alice and Jasper over to us and Em poured six shots. We did four rounds and then I decided I wanted to get a little anger out and sing. Since I was buzzed I didn't care that all of Forks High and then some were there and would hear me sing. "Hey Rose, what would you say to some karaoke?" I asked with a grin already knowing what song I would sing.

Rose was already kind of drunk, so she agreed. Rose and I got along fine when she was drunk or when the three skanks were around.

Rose grabbed me by the hand and we walked into the living room where there was a little music platform set up. I asked if she had songs with just the background music, she said yeah. I asked her if she had "Cool Rider". She nodded and put the Grease 2 karaoke CD in. Alice, Em, and Jazz walked over and stood in front of the little "stage".

Rose picked up a mic and shut off the music, "Everyone, it's karaoke time!" she said with a slur.

Everyone started drunkenly cheering and yelling.

Rosalie turned the CD on and handed me the mic. "Blow them away, Bells!" She said with a knowing smirk.

Rose, Emmett, and Alice all knew I could sing and loved listening on the rear occasions that I would.

The music began playing and it was my cue. I took a deep breath, met Edward's gaze and started to sing.

"_If you really want to know_

_What I want in a guy..._

_Well, I'm lookin' for a ream on a mean machine_

_With hell in his eyes._

_I want a devil in skin tight leather,_

_And he's gonna be wild as the wind._

_And the one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..."_

"_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._

_If he's cool enough,_

_He can burn me through and through._

_Whhoa ohhhh_

_If it takes forever, _

_Then I'll wait forever._

_No ordinary boy,_

_No ordinary boys gonna do._

_I want a rider that is cool."_

For the next part, I made sure that Edward was staring straight back at me._ Which he was._

"_That's the way it's gonna be,_

_And that's the way that I feel._

_I need a whole lot more than the boy next door,_

_I want hell on wheels._

_Just give me a fine motorcycle,_

_With a man growin' out of the seat._

_And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..."_

I wasn't even looking at Edward anymore, but at a really hot guy that had just walked in. My bad boy radar went off. He was leaning up against the wall, smiling at me. So I decided to stare at him while I sang.

"_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._

_If he's cool enough,_

_He can burn me through and through._

_Whhoa ohhhh_

_If it takes forever, _

_Then I'll wait forever._

_No ordinary boy,_

_No ordinary boys gonna do._

_I want a rider that is cool."_

The guy was about the same height as Jasper and had long blonde hair that was back in a pony tail. He was carrying a helmet and wearing a leather jacket. He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile while I finished the song.

"_I don't want no ordinary guy,_

_Comin' on strong to me._

_They don't know what I'm lookin' for,_

_They don't know what I need._

_They're gonna know when he gets here,_

_Cause the crowd will be shakin'._

_I'll do anything to let him know,_

_That I'm his, his for the takin'."_

"_I want a coooooool rider,_

_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._

_I want a coooooool rider,_

_A cool,cool,cool, cool rider._

_I want a c-o-o-l r-i-d-e-r,_

_I need a c-o-o-l r-i-d-e-r."_

The music went off and everyone was cheering. Everyone but the skanks. I looked at Edward to see if he was still looking at me. _He was._ He was smiling at me with his crooked smile that almost made me melt until I remembered the stranger that winked at me. I looked past Edward to see if the mysterious guy was still leaning against the wall, but he wasn't. He was, however, walking towards me.

As I set the mic down I realized Edward was looking at me, then followed my eyes to the guy. His face automatically flashed with anger and I couldn't help but wonder why.

The guy met me at the front of the stage put one hand one each side of my waist and helped me off with ease.

"You have a bedazzling voice darlin'." He said with a grin.

_Bedazzling? That's one word no one has ever said about me _or _my singing._

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the way Bell looked standing in front of me. I was going to ask her if she wanted to dance but Victoria came back and handed me a shot of Jack. "Want to dance?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I wonder if it would make Bell jealous? _Yeah, it definitely would._

We took our shots and headed towards the dance floor where Vicky started grinding all over me. I glanced to see if Bella was watching us and she was, but what I saw in her face nearly killed me. She looked pissed the fuck off, but it was her eyes that gave away the hurt and betrayal.

She turned around and headed towards the bar where Rose and her cousin were. I saw her do round after round of shots. _Impressive._

Then Bella and Rose headed for the stage. The next thing I knew no one was dancing but everyone was watching and listening to the background music that began to play loudly from the speakers.

Bells stood there with the mic for a few minutes and then she started to sing. The first half of the song, she stared at me. I knew she was singing this song or at least this part of it to me.

"_I need a whole lot more than the boy next door."_

I know that sounds cocky, but the only reason why I felt like that was because she glared at me while singing it.

Bella started staring past me, then she smiled. I followed her eyes to see what or who made her smile and I found James with a wide grin. He started to walk towards the stage, but when Bella turned around to put her mic down he stopped next to me.

"I can tell you want her. Too bad I'll get her first." He stated smugly.

I growled to myself as I watched him go over to her and put his hands on her waist, helping her down. At that precise moment, I wanted to tackle him, beat the living shit out of him _again_, and tell him to stay the fuck away from her. I couldn't do that so instead, I handled my anger the second best way. By fucking the _shit_ out of his sister.

"Want to head to my place, Vicky?" I whispered in her ear while grabbing her ass. She just nodded and I wrapped my arm around her and headed towards the door to leave.

I stopped before walking out and looked over my shoulder to see Bell one more time. She was staring at me while James was talking and I saw pain flash across her eyes once more.

I don't know why I still left, I should have just walked over there and stole Bell away from that ass, but fucking his sister seemed like it would hit him so much harder. Besides, Bella wasn't stupid enough to actually hook up with James or even "talk" to him.

_I hoped._

The drama's only just begun.


	5. gun powder and lead

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the characters.**

_______________________________________________

* * *

_

Chapter 4

______________________________________________

"_He wants a fight  
__Well now he's got one  
__And he ain't seen me crazy yet"_

**BPOV**

I looked at my alarm clock and sighed realizing it was only three in the morning. In three more hours I had to get up and get ready for a new week of school. I didn't remember much from Rose's party, but I did remember that I had met a really hot guy named James.

I barely got any sleep all weekend because I couldn't help wondering what ever happened with Victoria and Edward. I don't know why it bothered me so much when I thought about them together, or doing anything together.

____________________________________________

_Hey are you asleep Allypop? -Bella_

I sent Alice a text knowing she was asleep, but a few seconds later my cell phone vibrated and I fell out of bed, because it scared me.

__________________________________________

_Actually...yes I am I keep waking up from dreams so I decided not to sleep. Whats up Bellerina? -Alice_

_Well... I can't sleep! Want some company? I really need someone to talk to. -Bella_

_Duh. Esme is out of town so just knock on the front door and I'll come down and get you. -Alice_

I didn't even reply back I just threw on my black and red hoodie and tip toed down the stairs so that I wouldn't wake up Emmett.

I walked into the kitchen to find a pen and piece of paper so that I could write Emmett a note. I wouldn't want him to worry when he woke up to me gone.

________________________________________

_Dear Em Bear,_

_I couldn't sleep so Alice told me to come keep her company. She will give me a ride in the morning so don't worry and I'll see you at school. -Love Always, Bells_

I quietly shut the door behind me and locked it as I left. It was raining so I put my hood up and ran across the yards to Alice's.

Fuck I yelled as I tripped landing in the mud. I tried to stand up but my ankle hurt so I decided to text Alice and let her know it'll take me awhile to get there.

______________________________________

_-Allypop I tripped and am sitting in the mud in your front yard. :( my ankle hurts so it'll take me a little awhile to get there. -Bella_

A minute had passed when I didn't receive a text back I thought that maybe she had fallen back asleep.

Why did I have to be so clumsy?

A tried to stand again but still couldn't I was about to crawl towards Alice's house when her front door slung open and someone ran towards me leaving the open door behind. I was looking down, embarrassed that little Alice would have to try and help me to her house when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bell you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

I felt warm hands pull me off the ground by my arms and it made my body tingle.

"Can you walk?" He asked while wrapping his arm around my waist I just shook my head yes.

We took a step forward and I groaned at the pain that shot up my leg from my ankle. I was swooped up so fast I didn't even have time to blink and I was carried into the house bridal style.

Edward walked upstairs to Alice's room, kicking the door open and was about to set me on her bed when we heard a screech behind us. It was Alice and she had her hands on her hips. She was like a ten year old girl wearing barbie pj's and looking like someone just called Ken GI joe instead.

"Don't you dare set her on my bed." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Then where do I set her Al?" Edward hissed back.

Alice looked around and pointed to her desk chair "There." Edward just shook his head and walked over setting me down in the chair. Alice disappeared into her closet and came back out a minute later with a pair of pink sweats and a black tank top.

**EPOV  
**

It was three fifteen in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I didn't get much sleep this weekend because all I wanted was to know if anything happened between Bell and James. I was hoping Bella was okay because if he hurt her, I would kill him. I still couldn't figure out why I felt this way about Bella but there was something that drew us together. I didn't sleep with Victoria Friday night but I let her please me. That bitch is so fucking easy.

I was standing on my balcony smoking a cigarette when a shadow moving in the yard caught my eyes. I looked down and saw Bella running in the rain towards my house.

__________________________________

_Please don't trip. Please don't trip._

I repeated over and over again in my head hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. Bella was such a klutz. I had saved her Friday from tripping and falling and now I might have to do it again.

A few seconds later she tripped and fell in the mud. I saw her try to stand up but she couldn't. I waited to see if she was going to call anyone but doubted it after a minute. She just sat there in the rain and mud. What was she, crazy? She was going to get sick!

________________________________

_Why do I even give a fuck?_

I sighed and headed downstairs and out the front door to save her yet again. I didn't even bother closing the door just in case I had to carry her inside. I pulled her up, snaking my arms around her waist and when I did I felt an electric jolt run through my body. This wasn't the first time I've felt it. In fact, the only times I had felt it were when I was touching Bell.

She couldn't walk so I took her up to Alice's room and sat her down in the chair by Alice's desk. I looked at her ankle, she sprained it pretty fucking bad. I only knew the signs because I planned on becoming a doctor. I've read books on things like this. I told Alice and Bell that I was going to get some stuff to wrap up her ankle.

It took me awhile to get everything and when I got back, Bell was trying to stumble her way to the bed when she tripped over a pair of Alice's heels. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest so that she wouldn't fall again.

I swooped her up and sat her on the corner of the bed so that I could wrap up her ankle. After I finished she looked me in the eyes and blushed profusely, and she starting biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Thanks, again." she barely whispered.

"Anytime, but Bell..." I started, pausing to see if she would answer.

"Yeah, Edward?" She asked with curious eyes.

I started to stand but stopped and bent towards her ear.

"Promise me you will try to be more careful, I can't always be here to save you no matter how much I want to be." I whispered low so that Alice wouldn't hear me.

She nodded and then climbed into Alice's bed and got under the covers. I smiled at her and mouthed "Thank you." I walked out and shut Alice's door, then leaned up against the wall next to it for a second. When I was about to walk away I heard James' name and put my ear to the door to hear more clearly.

"So, I hear James is starting at our school Monday." Alice said in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah I guess, I didn't talk to him much this weekend but he mentioned something about it." Bella answered nonchalantly.

__________________________

_Fuck my life._

"What happened after the party Friday?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I was pretty drunk and pretty upset so I went home and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't." Bella said with a sigh.

I wondered what she was upset about. Was it because I left with Victoria? I guess I would find out at school, since I kinda told Victoria she could be my girl if she wanted. I wasn't all there when I told her that. I was amazed by her head giving skills. I laughed to myself and then headed back to bed.

**BPOV**

______________________

Alice and I just pulled up at school, and we parked next to Edward's Volvo. We were walking up the stairs to enter the school when I saw them.

That Whore! And I didn't mean the redhead either!

There was Edward and Victoria, leaning against the wall talking to Jasper and Lauren. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me to promise him something and then I find out he's with her.

Alice followed my gaze and her jaw dropped. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when a very loud motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. In sync Alice and I turned around to see who was on the bike.

The bike parked and when the guy took his helmet off my

jaw dropped. It was James! He looked up and smiled sweetly at me. I started to blush and was going to turn back around to walk into school but when I remembered who I saw icky Vicky with, I decided to use James to my advantage.

I walked towards him and he met me half way, Alice didn't follow me which I figured she wouldn't.

"Hey there Bell cutie," James said before he scooped me up into a bear hug.

"James, I can't...breath," I mumbled.

He laughed and then apologized. He put his arm around me and I was going to shake it off because it made me feel really uncomfortable, but when I met Edward's gaze I decided to let it stay, just to piss him off.

Classes flew by and next thing I knew, lunch was here. I walked out of second period and went straight to my locker. I put everything in and pulled out my iPod. I put it on shuffle and headed towards the cafeteria.

When I walked in the door I looked towards my table to see if everyone was there and to my surprise and disgust, there was a redhead sitting on Edward's lap. Alice and Rose both met my gaze and we all rolled our eyes.

I'd just gotten my tray when I bumped into someone. The guy caught my tray before it clattered to the ground, and handed it back to me.

"you should be more careful." he said.

I looked up to see James. He smiled at me and I blushed. Perfect! I decided to use him.

"Want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked seductively. He smiled and nodded.

He grabbed my tray and winked at me. When we got to the table, everyone said hey. Rose stood up and glared at us.

"What the hell is this douche doing at our table?" Rose sneered, pointing at James.

"What the fuck Rose?" everyone said at the same time.

I turned to look at James apologetically and he just smiled at me.

"It's cool. I can take a hint." he said before turning to walk away.

I shook my head before turning to the table.

"This is my table too I have a say in who sits here, and he can stay," I growled.

Emmett and Alice said okay but Rose was a whole other story. She slammed her fist on the table.

"That Ignorant, pitiful excuse for a human being is not sitting at this table!" She said slamming her fist on the table again.

Victoria jumped up off of Edwards lap "Don't you dare talk about him like that, Barbie!" She snarled.

I turned to look at him and saw a smile creep up his face as he stared at Victoria. I looked down at Edward who was also smiling at her and something in me just snapped.

I turned to James and pointed at Victoria. "Are you sleeping with this nasty whore, too?" I growled at James. He started laughing and Victoria along with everyone at the table choked.

I didn't even wait for his answer. I walked over and stood next to Rose. "You can't sit with us!" I said with a snarl.

Then Rose turned to Victoria "You can't either, Bitch!" She said angrily.

Victoria gave us both a knowing smirk and sat down on Edward's lap again. That over did it and I flipped out. I walked around the table and grabbed her by her arm yanking her off of his lap. I shoved her towards James, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"She said get the fuck away from our table!" I growled trying to hold back my anger.

Everyone looked at me, shocked, but I didn't give a flying fuck. She went to sit back down on Edward's lap but I had other plans and I quickly sat down on him before she could.

__________

_Two can play this game._

To my surprise, Edward played along with me, although I didn't understand why.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at James and Victoria. "You heard her. Bell says leave so I suggest you leave," he said with a gleam in his eye.

The whole table was staring at us and I looked down blushing. Victoria turned to walk away but James stood there confused for a second before walking away.

I remembered I was sitting on Edward and quickly jumped up. "I need to get some air." I stated and walked outside.

What the fuck did I just do? Who was I? This wasn't the normal, shy, scared Isabella Swan I knew. I was different and it had something to do with him.

I felt a hand on my arm and I blacked out.

____

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dark. There was no use in screaming for help, because no one would. She was here, she was drunk and passed out, but she was here. She was supposed to love me. She was supposed to care._

_I knew he would really do it this time._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. right kind of wrong

**Chapter 5 **

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. We are glad you enjoy. Rachel- **_

_**We are not going to tell you anything like that you will find out soon enough so **_

_**try to be patient dear.**_

"**_Imagine me and you, I do_**

_**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_

_**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight**_

_**So happy together."**_

**We don't own anything- Stephanie meyer owns the characters**

**EPOV**

Shortly after Bella went outside to get some air I told everyone I had to go to the library and followed behind her. I wanted to know why she got so jealous because I knew she did. It felt so natural having her sit in my lap and to wrap my arms areound her. I wanted to know if she felt the same electricty, the same _spark_ when we touched.

She was standing in front of a bench and as I got close enough I grabbed her arm to turn her around. I felt her shiver and then her knees buckled and she fell backwards. I caught her and then picked her up bridal style. It was instinct for me to help her and protect her.

I looked down to make sure she was okay but she was unconscious. I could feel her breathing and her pulse was fine so I concluded that she simply passed out. I didn't want to take her to the nurse so I carried her to my car. I put her in the front seat and buckled her.

As I drove up my driveway I heard her mumble, I glanced over to see if she was awake but her eyes were still closed. I carried her up to m room and layed her on my bed. I walked out to my balcony and lit a ciggerette. I was probaby out there for a good ten minutes when I heard her talk.

I rushed back into my room and saw her body shaking, _she was still asleep._ I walked over to wake her up but she stared talking again so sat beside her.

_Jake...no...mom...please...Phil...help!_

I couldn't understand what she was talking about but she kept repeating those words. She started to shake a little more so I decided whatever she was dreaming of wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

"Bell sweety," I whispered but she didn't wake up s I tried again. "Bell, wake up your dreaming." I said in a normal tone but the only response I got was her shaking a little I started to shake her and started yelling. "Bell, Dammit wake up, please bell, Wake up!"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and flung herself into my arms. I Wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. She needed me, I don't know what her nightmare was about but I would bet it had something to do with her truamatic experience. I didn't question her at all I just held her as she cryed in my arms. At that moment I knew that I had to be here for Bella. She reminded me so much of _her_.

There was a difference with Bella though, I could protect and help her. I won't stand by and watch the same way I did with Elizabeth. I shivered at the memory.

It had been two hours and Bella's crys turned into whimpers and then into nothing. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. I wiped the lone tear that was running down her left cheek and smiled back.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered as if she were ashamed.

"Bell it's okay, really." I said reassuringly.

She didn't make a move to get off of my lap at all so I kept my arms around her. We stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" She asked slightly confused as she looked around my bedroom.

"We are in my room, I drove you here after you passed out. Do you remember?" I asked concerned.

She looked up at me and smiled again but this time not so sad. " I remember being outside and thinking after everything that happened in the lunch room and then it goes black and I can't remember anything else." She sighed.

" I followed you out so that I could talk to you and as soon as I touched your arm you fell backwards. I caught you and cradled you in my arms. I looked down to make sure you were okay but your eyes were closed. You were breathing and your pulse was fine, so I figured you just passed out. I didn't want to take you to the nurse because she isn't that great so I put you in my car and drove us here." I asnwered hoping I said everything.

She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you Edward! You didn't have to do that." She said greatfully.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until I realized that neither of us ate lunch. "Are you hungry?" I asked worridly. She nodded.

She was looking down when she started biting her bottom lip.

_Here we go._

It took everything I had to not get turned on when she looked up at me through her eyelashes. She stopped nibbling her bottom lip and fully looked up at me "Would you like me to make something?" She asked with a smile.

_I wonder how good of a cook she is?_

"If you want to, You know what they say. "The way to a mans heart is through his stomach."" I replyed wanting to choke myself for being so fucking corny. Bell giggled lightly at my reply.

I showed her to the kitchen and told her to make herself at home while I went to take a shower.

The warm water was running down my chest and it felt amazing. It instantly relaxed my whole body. I kept thinking about whether or not I should ask Bella what had happened to her. I also wondered if I should ask her what was up with her sitting on my lap in the lunch room but I didn't want her to get embarrassed and not do it anymore.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt, not really paying attention. I walked downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen when I heard the most beautiful voice coming from the kitchen. Bella was singing and I wanted to listen because her voice seemed to soothe me for some reason.

I leaned up against the entrance and crossed my arms. She paused for a moment an I thought she heard me come in but then she started again.

_I know all about, about your reputation._

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_Everytime that I'm where you are._

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore._

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much._

I loved her voice and was wondering why she picked this song to sing. I wonder if it was directed towards me. I cleared my throat so that she knew I was there and she turned and smiled. She looked so happy cooking, almost like she was in another world completely.

"Mmmm smells great." I said incapasitated by the delicous smell.

"I hope you like pasta! I made stuffed shells." She said with a smile that touched her eyes.

"I love stuffed shells, thats my favoite," I said cheerfully.

I wasn't lieing either, it really was my favorite dish. My mother used to make it for me all the time, b_efore she died._

"It'll be done in a minute take a seat," She said joyfully.

I went t the fridge and grabbed us each a soda and then took my seat at the table. While we waited I decided t ask her a question or two.

"So... you and James huh?" I asked nosily. She turned around as afast as humanly possible and glared at me.

Well that answered my question, I laughed to myself.

"So you and Victoria huh?" She asked ith a disgusted look on her face.

The timer dinged and she pulled out the food. She placed some on two different plates and then crossed the kitchen and grabbed a bowl off of the counter. She turned and started walking back.

"I was drunk when I agreed she could be my girlfriend." I mumbled hesitantly.

Bella gasped and I heard a bang. I turned to see what had happened, when I saw the salad bowl and all the salad all over the kitchen tile. She was staring at me blankly, confused, and _hurt._

"Oh," she said in monotone as she bent down and started picking the salad up. I walked over and kneeled down next to her so that I could help clean up.

"I don't want her to be," I said truthfully.

She looked up at me with a fake smile. "I'm sorry about the mess." she said quietly.

I was right, she was into me. I decided to ask my question again since she didn't answer.

"What about you and James?" I asked again watching her face.

" He is just a friend, if that." She said with a shrug.

He didn't matter to her, but I knew she mattered to him. I wanted her to stay away from him, but I couldn't just tell her to. I needed to come up with a plan. I needed to figure out a way to keep him away from her.

After we picked up the salad mess we sat down and ate. I loved her cooking ans told her so a couple times. After we ate we went back upstairs to my room and talked. We started to talk about music and movies when my plan came together in my head.

"Hey Bell," I interuppted her mid sentence.

"Yeah Edward?" She said giving me timid smile.

"If I thought of a way to get rid of Vicky as my girlfriend would you help me?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I hate that bitch." She said with a mischevious smile.

Before I could let her in on my idea my bedroom door swung open. There stood Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice glaring at us.

"Can I help you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

No one answered and I was getting ready to ask again when Emmett turned his stare to Bella.

"What the fuck happened to you, we were worried that something happened to you." Em growled at her.

_That was it! _Since I've been here everyone talks down to Bell, but not anymore. I'm here now and she doesn't deserve this shit.

"If your going to be so loud when you say shit to Bell then you should leave! If you worried you should sound more concerned than angry." I snarled at Emmett. Bella blushed and put her face down.

"I passed out and Edward found me. When I became conscious for about a minute I asked him to take me home, but he didn't want to leave me alone so he brought me here." She lied.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

They all stood there in awe staring at me. Alice pushed through them and came inside my room.

"I told you guys that she was with Edward." She said with a smirk.

How did she know? She always knew everything.

Everyone stayed for awhile to hangout. Rosalie went with Alice to her room, Jasper and Emmett were raiding what was left of the food that Bella had made, and Bell and I stayed up in my room.

"So your plan?" She questioned.

"Well I can't just tell her I don't want to be with her because that is mean," I lied.

"So I was wondering if you would pretend that I asked you to be my girl. That way I had an excuse." I said hopefully.

"i don't know... I mean... okay. Under one condition." She agreed.

Her and her conditions. She always had one condition for everything.


	7. i want you

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Lexi thanks so much for all of your input. I'm so glad you are ...**

**and Lexi don't jump to conclusions about anyone who hasn't had anything really said about them**

**because you might get it wrong ;)**

**I will have another chapter up tomorrow probably so hope ya'll enjoy.**

"_**I want you  
Let me say it again, I wanna say it again, but let me say it again  
I want you  
I want ya more than a friend  
I'm gonna gonna make you mine**_ **"**

******We don't own anything- Stephanie meyer owns the characters**

**BPOV**

I pried my eyes open when I heard Edward screaming at me to wake up. I could feel the tears falling down my face, I must have been talking in my sleep. I did that sometimes, but I wasn't worried about Edward finding out because nothing I ever said made since.

I pretty much jumped into Edwards arms and to my surprise he pulled me onto his lap and closer to his chest. I think an hour or two had passed, his shirt was soaked from all of my tears and I was really embarrassed that he saw my breakdown.

I looked up at him and smiled at how worried he looked. You cold see the care for me in his eyes. He wiped a tear off of my cheek with his thumb and smiled back.

I apologized and he said it was okay.I didn't want to get off of his lap so I didn't move. I asked where we were and how we got here. By looks of the room I could tell it was Edwards. He had a black love-seat next to double doors that led out to a balcony, a book shelf with a million books, a computer desk, and a antique dresser.

He told me what I already knew and then he told me what happened. Edward asked if I was hungry which I was, and I offered to cook.

I decided to make stuffed shells because it is my absolute favorite and I made a salad to go along with it. Edaward was in the shower so I sang Right kind of Wrong by Leanne Rhimes. It felt like it fit the mood perfectly. Edward walked in and leaned against the door frame but I kept singing because I knew how much he liked my voice.

Edward told me how good the food smelt and when I told him what I was making he told me it was his favorite. I told him to sit down and that it would be done in a few.

He was trying to pry and asked about me and James but I replied by asking a question of my own. "So you and Victoria huh?"

I walked across the room to grab the salad bowl. I got it and started walking back to the other side when I heard Edward mumble I couldn't understand what he was saying until he said..._girlfriend._

I dropped the bowl on the floor and locked my gaze onto him. A million of emotions were running through me at that moment, _hurt,pain,betrayal,disgust,shock, and loss._ I don't know why I felt like this but I had a pain in my chest I have never felt in my life.

I said oh and then knelled on the floor to pick up the mess I made. Edward walked over to help me, he looked at me and told me he didn't want her to be. That relieved me a little but I didn't know if I could believe him. I mean I saw them all over each other and I'm not stupid.

I looked up at him giving him a fake smile I apologized for the mess. He asked me about me and James again so I answered telling him that James was just a friend if I could even call him that. James was more of an acquaintance than friend.

We sat down and ate after cleaning up the mess. Edward told me over and over again how much he loved my cooking. I liked hearing him praise my food, even if I already knew I cooked great.

We talked about music and movies. I told him how I loved paramore and Amy Lee but that I listened to everything. I also told him that I love scary movies. He told me how much he liked scary movies and that he listened to everything and didn't really have a favorite.

I was in the middle of talking when he cut me off mid sentence.

"Hey Bell," he questioned.

I love when he calls me Bell.

"Yeah Edward?" I asked curiously.

"If I thought of a way to get rid of Vicky as my girlfriend would you help me?" He asked pleading with his eyes.

I didn't even have to think about that. "Sure, I hate that bitch." I said with a evil smile.

I wanted to know exactly what his plan was but before he could tell me his bedroom door swung open and there stood the whole gang glaring at us, except Alice she was smiling.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked kind of rudely.

Emmett was staring straight at me giving me his evil eye.

"What the fuck happened to you, we were worried that something happened to you." Em growled at me.

I put my head down because I knew he was mad and I hated when people yelled at me.

"If your going to be so loud when you say shit to Bell then you should leave! If you worried you should sound more concerned than angry." Edward snarled at Em.

I looked up in shock and then blushed so I looked down again because I didn't want anyone to notice. Although I think that Edward did.

I was surprised at how fast Edward defended me. I liked it, I have been controlled and protected that way but never like this.

I explained what happened and then everyone went on to do their own thing. While Edward and I stayed in his room.

As soon as everyone had left his room I asked the million dollar question.

"So your plan?" I asked full of curiosity.

"So I was wondering if you would pretend that I asked you to be my girl. That way I had an excuse." he said slyly.

" I don't know... I mean... okay. Under one condition." I agreed.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"No kissing, it is a very intimate thing to me and I don't want to kiss you just because I have to." I said with authority.

"Okay," he quickly agreed.

We both smiled, and then it was silent but not that awkward silence It was comfortable.

"So we will have to know things about each other in case people ask." I stated matter of factly.

We went on to discuss what our favorite colors were and what we wanted to go to college for. We talked for what seemed like hours. I looked down to see what time it was and it was already midnight.

"I better go." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but let me see your cell first." He said holding his hand out in front of him.

I gave it to him and he dialed a number and then pressed talk. His cell went off and he ignored it.

"There now we have each others number, it makes it look more real." He said with a smirk.

We said our goodbyes and I met Emmett downstairs. We walked back to the house and I went straight to my room so that I wouldn't have to talk to him.

I grabbed a pair of black sweats and a tank top and headed towards my bathroom across the hall. I got into the shower and let the hot water consume me. It felt so fucking good. Almost as good as Edwards touch.

I can't believe I actually told him no kissing. I mean yeah it is really intimate but I wanted him to kiss me so why would I make a rule I didn't want to follow.

When I got into bed it didn't take long for me to slip into a deep sleep and I started to dream.

"_Bell you look amazing in my bed" Edward said walking over to me in nothing but boxers.__I looked down and noticed I was wearing a Blue lace slip and matching heels. I Felt my face get hotter as he got closer. He laid down next to me and smiled at me. He kissed each one of my cheeks and then moved his lips to my ear. " You are perfect Bell,My Bell," he whispered. My whole body shivered as his warm breath hit my ear. He pressed his lips against mine and we started kissing passionately. I felt his hand rub up and down my slip a few times before I felt it on my bare skin. I shivered again as I felt the heat in my body rise. I put my hands on his bare chest and slowly wondered them everywhere I could."_

I sat up in my bed sweaty and now excited. I couldn't believe the dream I just had. Me, Isabella Marie Swan had a dirty dream about Edward Masen. Why did I have to wake up when it was getting so good. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. It was only two ten so I knew Alice would be awake.

I opened my phone going to the last number and started to text Alice since she was the last person I talked to on my phone.

_Alliepop, you would never guess who I just had a dirty dream about - Bella_

A few minutes later my phone vibrated and I again didn't even look at the number. I just opened it and read the text.

_Omg tell me everything -Alice_

I quickly texted her back.

_It was amazing Alliepop! I won't tell you who was in the dream but it was great! I was wearing a blue silk slip and blue heels and I was laying on a king size bed covered in black silk sheets and a black silk comforter. -Bella_

I waited and waited but she never sent me a text back so I tried to go back to bed and finish my dream.

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me. I looked over and it was six thirty. I didn't get to finish my dream and that really pissed me off. I was still pretty fucking excited but I couldn't do anything about it because I wasn't the "self" pleasing type of girl.

I quickly got ready for school and headed next door. When I was about to knock the front door swung open and it was Alice and Edward.

"OMG Bellarina I totally forgot I had to take you to school. I have somewhere I have to be and I won't be in school." She said and then looked down ashamed that she forgot.

"It's okay Al I will take care of your Bellarina." Edward said mockingly.

He pushed past her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Morning beautiful." He said with a smile.

Alice gave me a _what the fuck _look and then headed to her car.

"I'm not even going to ask right now because I am running late. Edward be good and be nice." Alice warned.

I turned to walk over to the volvo and Edward was holding my door open. I never pegged Edward as the open door kind of guy. But like they always say "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

On the way to school Edward kept staring at me and I wondered why. When we pulled up to school he again opened my door for me to get out and closed it behind him. He put his arm around me and we started to walk and we started our little Fuck Victoria plan.

I wasn't dumb I already knew that this was not only a fuck Victoria plan but for Edward it was also a fuck James plan.

"So did you sleep good?" Edward asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I woke up once but that was it." I sighed "How about you?" I asked back.

He just nodded, the whole time he had a huge smile on his face.

He walked me to first period and met me at my locker after second.

"So...I was thinking about going to Port Angeles today after school, would you like to come?" He asked me while leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"Sure, what do you have to do there?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking about getting a new comforter." He said looking at me in wonder.

Why would he want me to go with him to get a new comforter? Oh well it's not like I have anything else I need to do.

I nodded and we headed for lunch. Edward put both of our food on his trey and payed for it. He was definitely taking this to the max. If this is how he acted when he really dated someone than I would be impressed.


	8. fever

**Chapter 7**

"**_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity_**

_**Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity**_

_**My tummy's up in knots, so when I see you I get so hot.**_

******We don't own anything- Stephanie meyer owns the characters**

**EPOV**

It was two twelve in the morning and I was sitting on my balcony smoking a cigarette when I heard my phone go off on my bed. I wonder who would be sending me a message at two.

I walked over to my bed and looked at my phone to see who it was. It was Bella, I flipped it open to read the text.

_Alliepop, you would never guess who I just had a dirty dream about. -Bella_

She must have just woke up and didn't pay attention to the number. I wanted to know if it was about me so I decided to milk this opportunity. I messaged her back pretending to be Alice.

_OMG, tell me everything -Alice_

I sat with my phone open waiting for her reply. A minute later my phone went off.

_It was amazing Alliepop! I won't tell you who was in the dream but it was great! I was wearing a blue silk slip and blue heels and I was laying on a king size bed covered in black silk sheets and a black silk comforter. -Bella_

Holy shit! Bell just had a naughty dream about me. I knew it was me because of my bed. It's a California king, and 2 weeks ago Esme had bought me a black silk bed set.

I laid down to go to bed and fell asleep quickly.I woke up to someone pounding on my door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled groggily.

"Get up sleepyhead it's seven and you need to get ready for school and hurry or you will be late." Alice yelled through the door.

I got ready for school and followed Alice's lead to the door. When Alice opened the door Bell was standing right there about to knock. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"OMG Bellarina,I totally forgot I had to take you to school. I have somewhere I have to be and I won't be in school." Alice said and then looked down ashamed that she forgot.

"It's okay Al I will take care of you Bellarina." I said mocking the nickname.

I pushed past Alice, walked up to Bell and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful." I said with a knowing smirk.

Alice gave both Bella and me a pointed look and then walked to her car. Before she stepped in she turned towards me.

"I'm not even going to ask right now because I am running late. Edward be good and be nice." She warned.

I walked over to my Volvo and opened the passenger door for Bella. She got in and I closed it behind her.

The whole way to school I kept glancing at her and smiling. I couldn't help but smile at her since I knew about the dream she had about me.

We pulled up to school and I quickly got out of the car walking around and opening Bellas door before she could. I shut the door behind her and put my arm around her as we walked.

"So did you sleep good?" I asked quirking an eyebrow and already knowing her answer.

Of course she slept good she dreamt about me.

"Yeah I woke up once but that was it." She sighed like she was disappointed.

"How about you?" She asked in wonder. I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

I walked her to first period and then headed to class. I wondered if she had noticed it was me and not Alice she sent the message to. First and second period went by fast. I was walking towards Bell's locker so that I could walk with her to lunch when Victoria stepped in front of me.

"I saw you and little miss emo wlakingtogether this morning, whats up with that?" She snarled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked being a smart ass.

"I thought we were together! What happened Eddie?" She asked acting sad.

"Look I was drunk when we agreed to you being my girl. The truth is it's always been Bell and it always will be Bell." I said in a serious tone, trying not to laugh.

"We will see about that Eddie, I'm not going down without a fight." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

I pushed pass her and went to Bellas locker. I stood there for five minutes and then she finally showed up.

"So...I was thinking about going to Port Angeles today after school, would you like to come?" I asked with a hidden agenda.

"Sure, what do you have to do there?" She asked curiously.

" Well I was thinking about getting a new comforter." I said trying to hold in the laugh.

She nodded and we headed towards the cafeteria. When we got there I got a trey and put my food and her food on it, paying for it all. She stared at me in awe the whole time.

When we got to the table she automatically sat on my lap like it was something she did all the time. I didn't complain of course.

I figured this was the perfect time to let her know that I was the one she sent the text to. So I pulled her hair behind her ear and touched her ear with my lips.

"You are perfect Bell, my Bell," I whispered as quiet as I could.

I felt her shiver so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She couldn't get out of my grip even if she wanted to. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. She turned to look at me and her face was bright ass red.

"Please tell me I didn't send you it." She said in shock.

Everyone at the table looked confused and she looked so embarrassed.

I caressed her cheek with my hand.

"You are so cute when you blush," I said avoiding her question.

"Answer my question Edward, and I am not cute." She said blushing even more.

"You sent me the text instead of Alice." I said with a huge smile on my face that probably touched my eyes. Her blush turned darker and she hid her face in her hands once more.

"Can you two love birds let us in on the text that was meant for Ally but got sent to you?" Jasper asked staring at me.

"No we can't it is so embarrassing!" Bella sqealed before I could answer.

I had to do what any other guy in my shoes would do and mess with her.

I looked at Jasper. "Well...you see Bella sent me a very interesting text but she meant to send it to Alice. It said that she..." I was not really going to finish but Bella thought I was because she turned and glared at me as she cut me off.

"Don't you dare Edward! If you tell anyone I will never forgive you."She said pushing her bottom lip out and giving me her pouty face.

I couldn't deny that face, it was adorable

"How can I say no to a face like that?" I asked smiling.

A huge smile formed on her face and she started to blush again. Bell was so fucking cute when she blushed.

_Cute, why the fuck does Edward Masen keep saying cute? I do not say cute._

After lunch the rest of the day flew by. I waited for Bell at her locker so that we could head to Port Angeles if she still wanted to go. I didn't really have to get a new comforter but I still wanted to get out of this little ass nothing of a town.

Bell walked up smiling, put a couple things in her locker and pulled a couple things out.

**BPOV**

"So are you still up for Port Ageles" Edward asked while winking.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked knowing he didn't need a new comforter and snorting at myself for not getting what he was talking about earlier.

"I don't know...there is a really huge music store and I was thinking about getting a new guitar." He shrugged.

I agreed so that I could get out of town. I told Emmett I wouldn't be back until later and he didn't seem to mind. I think he was just glad that I finally got "close" to someone.

On the way to port Angeles one of my favorite songs came on the radio and I turned it up.  
I decided that since Edward has heared me sing a bunch of times I could sing along.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up,_

_And I'm aggressive with just one thought of closing up._

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue,_

_Cause every moment gone, I miss you._

I sang along to the first Verse but stopped when I heard Edward sneeker.

"What is so funny?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but you get so into it and it is so fucking cute." He said trying to stop the laughter. I rolled my eyes at him.

We pulled up in front of a huge music store and we went was enormous inside, and it had a bunch of instruments and music books.

We looked at acoustic guitars for about 3 hours and he finally found one. I wondered off and found myself sitting on a piano bench in front of a black grand piano. It was beautiful and I have always wanted to learn how to play.

Edward walked over to me and sat down.

"what is your favorite song?" He asked smiling at me.

"Fever by Peggy Lee." I answered cheerfully.

"I will play it under one condition." He said in a stern voice.

"Hey, I'm the one that gives conditions!" I giggled and waved my hand for him to tell me what his condition was.

"If I play then you sing." He said with hope.

I looked around and there were _a lot _of people and I was shy.

"I don't know, there are like a hundred people here." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Oh come on, just close your eyes and imagine it is just you and me." Edward said reassuringly. I nodded and he started playing.

Shortly after I started singing.

_Never know how much I love you,_

_never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me,_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bare._

_You give me fever,_

_When you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever,_

_In the morning,_

_and fever all through the night._

_Sun lights up the daytime,_

_Moon lights up the night._

_I light up when you call my name,_

_And __you know I'm gonna treat you right._

I started getting more confident and louder the more I sang. I imagined being in a long red cocktail dress, Edward was in a tux, and we sat next to eachother on a piano bench.

_You give me fever,_

_When you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever,_

_In the morning,_

_and fever all through the night._

_Everybodys got the fever,_

_That is something you all know._

_Fever isn't such a new thing,_

_Fever happened long ago._

Now I was really singing like no one has ever seen. I used every inch in my being because this song was directed to the one person who has brought me out of my shell a little bit, _Edward._

_Romeo loved Juliet,_

_Juliet she felt the same._

_When he put his arms around her,_

_He said Julie, baby, you're my flame._

_Thou givest fever,_

_When we kisseth._

_Fever with thy flaming youth,_

_Fever, I'm a fire,_

_Fever, yay, I burn forsooth._

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas,_

_had a very mad affair._

_When her daddy tried to kill him,_

_she said daddy, no, don't you dare._

_He gives me fever,_

_with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight._

_Fever, I'm his Mrs.,_

_Daddy, won't you treat him right._

_Now you've listened to my story,_

_Here's the point that I have made._

_Chicks were born to give you fever,_

_be it farenheit or centigrade._

_They give you fever,_

_when you kiss them._

_Fever, if you live you learn,_

_Fever, till you sizzle._

_What a lovely way to bun,_

_What a lovely way to burn,_

_I said what a lovely wayyyay to burn._

He stopped playing and I finished singing when I heard a cheer behind me. I felt my whole face get hot as I turned to see.

Alice along with everyone in the store were standing around watching us and listening.

"OMG Bell, Edward! That was Beautiful!" Alice said with a single tear falling down her face.

I turned to Edward who was gokking at me.

"You could have warned me so many people were watching and listening!" I whispered as low as I could.

He shrugged still gokking at me.

Alice walked over to us and put her little pixie hands on her hips.

"Now you too have some explaining to do," She said with an attitude.

_This will be interesting!_


	9. oh my

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:**

**LEXXIBBY: thanks for all your support chic...glad you like it! thanks for commenting every chapter. Don't get used to the story being too happy for too long ;) **

**SUJARI6:Thanks for commenting on every chapter we appreciate it.**

**Victoria's plan does not include James (at least not this one ;) )**

**To everyone else thanks so much for all your reviews we appreciate it. **

**Check out The Ugly Truth. It's a new story.**

**And before long we will have another one!**

**We own nothing! SM owns us all!**

_" I tried and I tried to avoid,_  
_that this thing was happening._  
_Swallow my pride,_  
_let it ride and party."_  
_- Tweet_

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my balcony with my chin resting on my knees, smoking a cigarette and looking at the stars when I heard a faint knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled.

Esme came walking in dressed in a black, sexy yet sophisticated, skirt suit. She had just gotten home from Port Angeles and looked exhausted.

She walked out to my balcony and sat down in the lawn chair that I had.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm fine Esme, how has work been?" I asked interested in whether or not she had any new cases. Not like she was allowed to discuss them with me.

"Work has been good. So... I heard about you helping Carlisle's niece." She looked at me with a smile that turned into a frown.

_Here we go._

"Now Edward I am glad you helped that poor girl, but sweetie violence doesn't solve anything and you know how I feel about that." She shook her dead disapprovingly and then continued. "I know you just wanted to help but you need to be careful when you're around Isabella dear, the poor girl has been through a lot recently and I just don't want her to go through anything else. I am not saying you are a bad guy, I am just letting you know she has been through a very traumatic experience for a girl and you need to watch what you say and how you act. Okay?" She asked sweetly.

I knew Esme didn't like violence so I apologized for using violence and told her about my flash-back that made me react so harshly. She understood and told me it was okay but to not do it again. She stood to leave when what she said about Bella really hit me.

"Esme, what happened to her?" I asked knowing she knew I was asking about Bella.

"Honey that is not my place to tell you." She said sadly. "Oh, and I have a conference in Seattle for two weeks, I leave in the morning. I told Alice she could have a party this weekend, but you two better behave, understood? She said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes ma'am." I replied politely.

She walked back into my room and then out my bedroom door. I wonder how she knew about Bella.

As soon as I started thinking about Bella it reminded me of earlier and how beautiful she sounded when she sung Fever to me playing the piano. SO many people crowded around us and listened, applauding at our finish. She was so embarrassed her face was blood red, sh is too fucking cute.

Alice was over at Bella's probably interrogating her. She has been there since we all got home.

I hope Bella was okay, Al can be a little out there. I wondered what Bella was telling her.

I decided to text her since I have her number.

_Hey Bell, are you still alive? Lol -E_

I waited and waited and I finally got a text back five minutes later.

_Yeah I am, sorry I didn't text sooner but Alice said I couldn't talk to you until she was done :(_

_She is in the bathroom now though so I thought I'd text back. -B_

I replied right away.

_Haha that definitely sounds like Al. What have you told her? -E_

I wondered what story Bella had told Alice since we didn't think that far ahead. Then my phone lit up.

_I told her we have been talking since you helped me out the first day with Newton. I told her we weren't_

_together yet but we were "getting to know each other". Is that okay? -B_

_Yeah that's perfect, it would be silly to try and say we were together since we barely met! -E_

Not only was she beautiful, a closet bad ass, but she was smart as fuck too.

_Well Alice is coming so I gotta go. Have a good night Edward. -B_

_You too Bell... sweet dreams -E_

I sent the last text and then went into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment and then decided to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and headed towards my bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and looked into the mirror and stared at my chest.

_I know it's such a girly and gay thing to do._

I was still in shape but my six pack was turning into a four pack which meant I needed to work out some this week. I stuck out my tongue because I have been thinking about getting my tongue pierced. I bet I'd look fucking sexy with my tongue pierced. Hell I bet I would look fucking sexy with my tongue in Bell.

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down my body. It felt amazing and I bet it would feel even better if Bell were here with me to enjoy it. I bet she is a virgin though, she looks like the type of girl that would still have her v-card. Then again she was a bad ass when you least expect it so maybe not. Maybe she is one of those closet freaks, you know the silent but kinky ones.

_I can only hope._

After getting out of the shower I headed downstairs to get some food. I was rummaging through the fridge when I heard Alice clear her throat behind me.

"Yes Al?" I said not even looking behind me.

"She lied to me so maybe you will tell me the truth!" She said with some sass.

"What did she lie about Al?" I asked curiously.

Well I already know what you two are up to, but I am also aware of how you two really feel about each other. I know all! She said tapping her finger on her temple as if saying _I'm psychic._

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to trick me into telling her something different from Bell.

"Look Al, we are not together officially. I am just trying to get to know the girl. She is really cool, okay!" I said a little annoyed.

I walked back up to my room and laid down in my bed.

**BPOV**

Alice has been at my house questioning me for the past two house about mine and Edwards relationship. My phone started vibrating, and Alice grabbed it before I could. She looked down to see who it was from and rolled her eyes.

"You don't get to talk to him until I am done." She said setting my phone further away from me.

I guessed it was Edward.

"Yes master." I said while bobbing my head down like a genie. She rolled her eyes at me and we both started to giggle.

She laughed so hard that she had to pee so when she left the room I took advantage and went straight to my cell phone to read the text Edward had sent.

_Hey Bell, are you still alive? Lol -E_

I giggled quietly so Alice wouldn't hear me and then replied.

_Yeah I am, sorry I didn't text sooner but Alice said I couldn't talk to you until she was done :(_

_She is in the bathroom now though so I thought I'd text back. -B_

I stood next to my computer desk where Alice had put my phone so that if she walked back in I could set it down and not get caught.

A few seconds later my phone went off again.

_Aha that definitely sounds like Al. What have you told her? -E_

I deliberated on whether or not I should fuck with him but decided against it because I didn't want him to get mad at me.

_I told her we have been talking since you helped me out the first day with Newton. I told her we weren't together yet but we were "getting to know each other". Is that okay? -B_

I listened to make sure Alice wasn't coming back yet, she wasn't so I waited and when my phone went off I was ready to answer his text.

_Yeah that's perfect, it would be silly to try and say we were together since we barely met! -E_

I replied quickly because I heard Alice coming.

_Well Alice is coming so I gotta go. Have a good night Edward. -B_

I set the phone down and ran over to the bed sitting Indian style exactly where I was before she walked in.

My phone went off right as she walked through my bedroom door.

She didn't ask me anything else about Edward, _thankfully._

She praised my singing and Edwards piano playing and told me that she thought we were a match made in heaven. I blushed and giggled because I agreed with her, even though we weren't really together.

I decide that since Alice got to play detective that it was my turn.

"What were you doing there?" I asked casually.

I saw Edwards car so I decided to stop and say hi, She answered knowing that wasn't the question. I shook my head at her.

"That's not what I was asking and you know it Allie!" I replied bluntly.

"I was visiting my biological father." she sighed.

"Oh, uh...did you have a good time seeing him and all?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah until my biological mother showed up." she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

I got up and walked over to her to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so that her head was on my shoulder.

I'm sorry Alliepop, if you don't want to talk about it right now I understand. I'll be here for you if you ever want to." I replied starting to tear up myself.

She nodded and mumbled a thank you that I barely heard. I stood hugging her and letting her cry for a hour. She wiped her eyes and then apologized for her outbreak.

After she left I went straight to my phone to see what Edwards had said.

_You too Bell... sweet dreams -E_

I smiled and decided I needed to take a shower. I went across the hall to the bathroom to hop in. The hot water hit my boobs and ran down my stomach racing to my inner thighs.

_Getting excited are we?_

I was washing my body when an image of Edward popped into my head.

_He was standing in the shower, water hitting his six pack and rolling down to his..._

I shook my head because I didn't to get my hopes up, besides I was never able to give my self an orgasm. It just wasn't the same as if Edward's was doing it himself.

I laughed to myself when I remembered when I used to think that masturbating was disgusting.

I got out of the shower and realized I had forgot my towel on my bed. Emmett was gone when I got in the shower so I figured he was staying the night with Rose. I opened the bathroom door and went to step out when I met Edwards gaze. I quickly threw myself back into the bathroom and slid my body down to the floor.

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!_

I repeated over and over again in my head. Which I meant it literally and figuratively, because I wanted him to fuck me.

I put my hands on my face and curled up against the door.

Edward just saw me naked, _holy shit._ I couldn't believe it.

I jumped when someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Edward.

"Bell, do you need a towel?" He asked softly.

"On my bed, pink and black...i forgot to grab it..." I stuttered.

He knocked on the door again and I cracked it looking through the tiny space right into his eyes.

He was gaping at me, looking up andow and smiled as he handed my the towel.

Edward checked me out and smiled. Maybe I do have a chance to really be his!


	10. stay the night

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: so to answer the question about their past...yes sooner than you think.**

**Lexxibby:Bella will get a sneak peak...but when I will not tell..and as for the tongue piercing I agree with you ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters...**

"Ooh ooh baby baby,  
ooh ooh baby,  
Say you wanna stay the night,  
Say you wanna get with me tonight."  
-IMX

**EPOV**

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Bella had the door cracked, water dripping down her, I couldn't help but look her up and down. I handed her the towel, and we stared at each other for another minute before she closed the bathroom door.

_Holy shit._

She was beautiful, her breasts were fucking perfect and perky, she looked like she was sparkling with water drops all over her naked body. I definitely needed to leave because my dick was practically ripping my pants I was so hard.

But I couldn't leave, I didn't want to leave.

I went and sat on her bed waiting for her to enter her room in nothing but a towel dripping wet. I adjusted myself so that she wouldn't notice my hard cock right away.

A few minutes later Bell came walking in her room wrapped in the little pink towel with water still dripping down her body.

She had unbelievable legs and her face was pink from blushing. She was gnawing on her bottom lip and looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

_Keep it in your pants Eddie boy._

I looked her up and down and smiled.

"You know your absolutely perfect Bell." I said looking her straight in her eyes so she would know I was serious.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her face turning from pink to red as she blushed some more.

I got up off her bed and walked over to her. I was so close to her I could feel the heat roll off of her body and hear her breath hitch.

I snaked my arm around her waste and pulled her as close to me as I possibly could without her feeling my hard on her. I tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear and she shyly smiled at me.

I kissed her on the forehead, remembering what Esme had told me.

"I'll be right outside your bedroom door waiting for you to get dressed." I said while turning and walking out.

As soon as I shut the door behind me I leaned against the wall next to her door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Wow, it took a lot for me to restrain myself from picking her up, tossing her on her bed, and having passionate sex with her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_You can come in now. -Bella_

Why the fuck did she text me? Maybe she will be waiting for me in some skimpy pajamas.

I opened her door and walked over to her bed where she was sitting up against the headboard with the covers over her legs.

She was wearing a button down, white, mans dress shirt. It was so fucking hot, I was secretly hoping she was wearing just boy shorts under the comforter.

"Sorry about earlier... I was just coming over because I was pretty bored and couldn't sleep." I lied.

The truth was I wanted to ask her about her past.

"It's okay," She said with a smile.

I sat down on the edge of her bed kicking my shoes off so I could lean against the wall but Bell patted the spot next to her, in between the edge of the bed and her.

I scooted up and leaned against the headboard turning to look at her. I grabbed her hand and started tracing the lines on her palm. I felt her shiver once so I pulled the blanket up a little more so that she would be warmer.

_Why did this feel so fucking natural?_

She looked down at my hand touching hers and then looked up smiling shyly at me.

"Hey Edward can you do me a favor?" She asked glancing up at me quickly before looking down again.

"Depends on the favor." I answered not tearing my gaze away from her hand that I was now intertwining my fingers with.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

" No one else well be here all night and I hate being alone." she added before I answered.

"Bell I don't know, I mean..." I said stuttering knowing I shouldn't stay.

"You've seen me naked but you can't stay the night with me?" She said looking up at me with a quirked eyebrow and a small smile.

I busted out laughing because she had me there. But when I looked in her eyes I could see she was scared, no petrified to be alone. So I stopped laughing.

"You have me there Bell. Yeah of course I'll stay with you." I said as I lifted her hand and kissed it.

**BPOV**

I was standing in the middle of my bathroom with the towel that Edward had gave me wrapped around my body. I decided I was hiding long enough and had to leave the bathroom.

_Hopefully Edward left._

I slowly walked out of the bathroom and Edward was no where to be seen. I walked across to my room and there he was sitting on the edge of my bed fidgeting with his fingers.

I started biting my bottom lip nervously and glanced up through my eyelashes. Edward was checking me out and I started to blush. He looked me up and down and then smiled at me.

"You know your absolutely perfect Bell." he said while he look straight in my eyes. I don't know why but I knew he wasn't lieing to me. I knew at that moment that he really did think that.

"Thank you." I muttered as my face felt like it was burning out of control.

_Why am I always blushing...i hate it!_

He got up off my bed and walked over to me slowly. He was so close to me I could feel the heat roll off of him and noticing he had a boner.

_Wow I made Edward hard. Nice._

He snaked his arm around my waste and pulled me as close to him as he possibly could. I figured he didn't want me to feel if hard cock and that's why we weren't quit touching, but we might as well have been. He tucked some of my wet hair behind my ear and I smiled at him.

He was going to kiss me, or at least he wanted too. I could tell because his eyes were dark green with lust filling them. _Edward wanted me, Isabella Swan._

He kissed me on my forehead and turned to walk out of my room telling me he would wait in the hall for me to get dressed.

When he closed the door behind him I nearly passed out. I let out a huge breath I had apparently been holding and gasped for air.

_That was intense._

I through on a guys, white, button down, dress shirt that I had bought because I like wearing it to bed. It makes me feel sexy as all hell. I also through on some black lac boy shorts. I was about to put on some sweats until I remembered Edward had already seen me naked so why throw on sweats.

I scooted onto my bed all the way against the wall and covered my legs with my comforter. I grabbed my phone to text Edward and tell him he could come back but I noticed I had one missed call and two text messages.

Before I sent Edward a text I checked the missed messages. One was from Carlisle and one was from Emmett.

First I read the one from Carlisle:

_Bella dear, I won't be home this week or next. Please make sure your cousin behaves. If you need anything at all please let me know. -Uncle C_

Next I read Emmetts already knowing what it would say.

_Bells kiddo Im going to stay the night at Rosies if that is okay. IF not i'll come home . I know how you feel about being alone. Let me know – Big E_

I decided to text them both back with the same message.

_Okay, that's fine. If I need anything I will let you know. Have fun -Bella_

Next I sent Edward a text telling him to come in and hoping he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes. I didn't know how I would be able to get through the night alone.

Edward walked in and apologized right away. I shrugged it off saying it was okay. He sat down and kicked off his shoes. I patted the empty spot between me and the edge of the bed. I hated the edge of the bed...

_I plopped down on my bed after school and laied there thinking about how Jacob Black the Jacob Black I had been so happy to be dating made my life hell. I stood up and let my dress fall off of me so that I could get in the shower when out of no where I felt two hands grab my ankles and tug me to the floor...i screamed and when I looked at the person crawling out from under my bed while holding my legs down I was shocked and I couldn't believe it was him._

I shivered at the thought. I looked down and noticed that Edward was tracing the lines on my palm as he held it in his hand. It felt so..._ right_. I couldn't believe it. My tummy was getting all fluttery and I knew what I needed to do t feel safe tonight.

I looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Hey Edward can you do me a favor?" I asked glancing at him quickly and then looked back down to gape at our hands touching.

"Depends on the favor." He answered not tearing his gaze away from our hands as we intertwined our fingers.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" I asked with try to hold back the fear and the embarrassment.

" No one else well be here all night and I hate being alone." I added before he could say no.

"Bell I don't know, I mean..." He said stuttering like he didn't want to stay but he didn't want to go.

"You've seen me naked but you can't stay the night with me?" I said quirking my eyebrow and meeting his gaze.

He started laughing and it made me feel so pitiful. I tried to hold back from having to beg, but I would. I couldn't be alone I just couldn't.

"You have me there Bell. Yeah of course I'll stay with you." He said while gently putting my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Thank you Edward, I just can't be alone. I hate being alone." I whispered mostly to myself but I knew he heard.

He smiled at me and then he got a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked hoping he didn't change his mind.

"I don't have anything to wear and well Esme will not be happy about this." He said while shaking his head.

I pulled out my phone to text Carlisle.

_Hey Uncle C...I need a favor, Please! -Bella_

Edward was staring at me looking very lost. I put up a finger as in to say hold on. My phone went off.

_What is it dear? Do you need me to make Emmett come home? Although Rosalie will come with him and I know you don't like her. What do you need princess? - Uncle C_

I blushed because my uncle has called me princess since I was 5. I use to parade around in a yellow dress and tell everyone I was Princess Belle, like from beauty and the beast. For some reason it stuck and my uncle has always called me princess.

_No he can stay, and your right I don't want barbie here. You know Edward, the kid that Esme adopted...well can he stay with me? You know you can trust me Uncle C. -Princess Belle_

I added the signature to kiss ass. I knew he trusted me, since the situation I was scared of most guys and didn't trust anyone. And he knew I was good.

Edward was still gazing at me except now he had one of his eyebrows raised and looked annoyed by no being in on my little texting match.

My pone went off and I took a deep breath and then flipped it open.

_Of course Princess. You know I trust you and I know I can. I'll call Esme and let her know what is going on. I'm assuming he is already there so go ahead and give him a pair of my sweats. I love you Bella. - Uncle C_

I looked up at Edward and smiled, he smiled back not knowing what I had done.

"I took care of it. Your fine and I'll go get out a pair of sweats from my uncle's room." I said while getting up forgetting I only had on a pair of black lace boy shorts.

I was crawling over him and he hadn't said a thank you or asked what I did. So I turned to ask him if a cat got his tongue and..._Oh shit._

Edward was staring straight at my ass. I Blushed and jumped back covering up. I didn't know what to say, I was so embarrassed. _Good thing I shaved._

"Wow" Edward managed to say while in awe, still staring where my ass was just over him.

I Hid my face in the covers and started to shake my head. I felt Edward get off the bed and I thought he was going to leave.

He probably thought I was easy or a whore. But then I felt the bed move again and the covers lift up slightly.

I was shocked when I felt Edwards bare leg touching mine. I peeked over at Edward, to find him in his boxers.

He shrugged like it was no big deal. But it _so_ was! We were both sitting in my bed half naked and I was hiding my face. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I took the covers off of my face and decided to check out Edward's body since he did it to me. He was perfection, art even. He had a six pack, he was ripped, and I could tell by his boner that he wasn't hiding very well that he was huge. If I wasn't so embarrassed and scared I would jump on him right now.


	11. broken

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N:  
Lexxibby: Again thanks for the support, you're awesome! If you ever want me to write a story about something I totally will.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight characters.**

_"And with a broken wing,_  
_she still sings,_  
_she keeps her eyes on the sky._  
_With a broken wing,_  
_she carries her dream,_  
_man you ought to see her fly."_

**EPOV**

I woke up, feeling something shivering in my arms. I almost jumped but then I remembered I was at Bella's. I had my arm wrapped around her, my chest was very close to her back but wasn't touching it.

I pulled closer to her so that she wouldn't be so cold. I smiled to myself as my chest felt the smooth shirt she was wearing.

I closed my eyes to go back asleep when I felt her move. I thought she was going t pull away from me so I kept my eyes closed. Then I felt her warm breath on my face. She pressed her little body up against my chest and snuggled closer.

I opened my eyes to see if she was awake or not. There, I found her beautiful brown eyes staring straight at me and she had a happy smile on her face. I smiled back and she blushed.

A strand of her chocolate brown hair slipped down her face and I pushed it behind her ear.

"Bella?" I said quietly, wondering if she would answer.

"Yes?" She asked in a whisper

"Why did you freak out when Newton had you over his shoulder?" I asked hoping I would get an answer.

She sighed and scrunched her eyes shut. She sighed again opening them and looking up at me sadly, weakly, and vulnerable.

"It's a long story Edward and I really don't want to burden you with my fucked up past. Besides, the last thing I need is you feeling sorry for me." She said trying to hide the pain.

At that exact moment she reminded me of _her._

"_Edward you have to go, living with them would be so much safer for you. I will be okay. Don't worry about me, I've been doing this a long time, dealing with it. I'll be fine dear. I won't be able to feel the burden of you getting hurt!" That made me feel like _I was_ a burden and I hugged her and begged her to let me stay._

I knew exactly how she thought I would feel. Bella would never burden me, I am here for her and always will be.

"Will you tell me...eventually?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yes, if you eventually tell me about yours." At that we both closed are eyes and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up smelling something delicious. I sat up and stretched while I rubbed my eyes.

I looked down beside me but Bella was gone. It was six thirty and I could still sleep some more but I wanted to find Bell.

I threw on some sweats that were hanging off the edge of her bed, I figured these were her uncles. I walked down the stairs and into her kitchen spotting her standing on her tip toes on a little wooden chair that was rocking.

Right as I walked up behind her, she fell sideways landing in my arms. We both laughed and I set her on the cold kitchen floor.

"Can I help you get something from up there, I don't need my girlfriend putting herself in the hospital." I said through stifled chuckles.

* * *

**BPOV**

I bet he thought he was so awesome, always coming to rescue me. I decided to be a smart ass.

"My hero, can you grab two mugs for coffee?" I said sarcastically while batting my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes at me and starting looking through the cupboard.

I walked back over to where I already had our plates made and picked them up so that I could take them to the table.

"I hope you like eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I said with a smile while I grabbed the mugs out of his hand to get coffee.

"Mhm, I sure do!" He said matter of factually.

"Sit." Was all I said.

Is it bad that just hearing him say "mhm" turned me on. _Ah, I feel like such a perv._

I sat down next to him and set his cup in front of him while I took a careful sip of mine.

We ate in silence that was oddly comfortable. When he was done eating I grabbed his plate and headed towards the sink. He walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"So what exactly did you do that allowed me to stay last night without Esme flipping her shit?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well I asked my uncle Carlisle if he would talk to Esme so that you could stay. They are pretty close, he trusts me, and he knows I don't like being alone." I stated with grin.

He didn't say anything about it after that. I'm pretty sure he was wondering _why_ I didn't like to be alone.

* * *

**EPOV**

After helping Bella with the dishes and thanking her for the breakfast I headed home to change and get ready for school. When I finally finished getting ready everyone already headed to school. I got there right before first period had started.

First and second period were canceled for an assembly. When I got into the gym I saw Bella sitting with Alice. She looked really upset and her eyes were red and puffy. I wondered what had happened to her. Then the principle called the gym to order.

"Okay students." he paused. "Most of you know why you are here." He said while holding up a flyer in his hand.

I couldn't see what it said but I saw a picture of Bella sitting in between open doors of an ambulance all bruised and battered. I wondered if it had to do with her past.

"I don't know why any of you would stoop so low, be forwarned that we will find out who did this, and we already have a pretty good idea of who. Abuse of females is not a joke, and this _isn't_ funny!" The principle was now yelling at everyone.

Bella stood up with her hands over her face hiding her tears when she ran out of the gym. I stood up and started to run after her when Emmett gave me a look that said _stay away and fuck off._ He ran out the double doors after her.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I got to school with Alice, we were met by the principle who asked me to join him in his office. He told me I should bring someone I trusted because I would need to be comforted. I waved Alice to come along. I knew no matter what, my Alliepop would always have my back and always be there for me.

As we walked to the office everyone was holding a piece of white paper and pointing at me. Some laughing, and some gaping. When we got in I sat in one leather chair in front of his desk and as soon as Alice sat in the other I grabbed her hand.

The principle didn't say anything he just handed me a white piece of paper and nodded down at it for me to look. When I did, I blacked out.

* * *

_Paul and I were at my house practicing for our duet in chorus when someone started banging on my front door. "Just a minute!" I called to the person on the other side. Paul waved his hand in dismissal telling me to go get it. When I opened the door, a giant hand grabbed me, an angry voice screaming. I was so scared I couldn't say anything._

* * *

I shivered and felt the tears rolling down my cheek. I showed Alice the paper and she squeezed my hand and started crying herself. The principle made an announcement about first and second period being canceled due to an emergency assembly.

He asked if I knew anyone who would do such a thing to me and Alice told him Victoria, Jessica, and Lauren would. He excused us to the assembly. When we walked through the door, Emmett hugged me and didn't put me down until Rosalie was by my side. Rose hugged me and linked her arm with mine, as did Alice so that they could "protect" me from all of these cold hearted people.

We sat down. I was still crying as I kept remembering what happened that night. I looked around for Edward because I really needed him right now. I didn't see him anywhere so I turned and stared straight, trying not to look so flustered.

When I finally stopped the tears, the principle was talking and lecturing everyone about how abuse was no joke or some shit. I couldn't take it anymore and I got up and ran out the double doors.

When the cold air hit my face, I gasped for air. I could hardly breath. A few seconds later Em came running out the double doors. He picked me up and squeezed me to his chest.

"Oh kiddo, what...the...what the happened to you?" He asked, looking like he was going to cry himself.

"Why haven't you told me someone did this to you? Bella, why didn't you tell anyone who did it? I'll kick their ass!" I could hear the anger in his voice.

I asked him for Edward, I told him I needed him and he didn't even argue. I knew he wouldn't because he knew that he should just give me whatever would help. Emmett disappeared back into the gym.

_How the fuck am I going to explain this? Will I even be able to?_

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett walked over and told me that all Bella wanted was me. _My Bell needed me!_ I ran out of the double doors and straight over to her. She had her head in her hands, sobbing and shaking.

I walked over to the bench she was sitting at, _the same bench from Monday, _and I picked her up and sat down with her in my lap. I was stroking her hair and rubbing her back, trying to calm her. She had squeezed herself against my chest and my shirt was starting to get soaked by her tears.

"Edward?" She managed to croak out through a sob.

"I'm here Bell, I'm here!" I said reassuring her I wouldn't leave until she wanted me to.

"Why would someone be so evil? What did I ever do to deserve this?"She asked in a pained whisper.

I kissed the top of her head before pulling her chin towards me.

"Nothing at all Bell. Don't you dare make people think they got to you." I said quietly kissing her forehead.

I wanted to ask her what the flyer was about but she was so broken in my arms that I couldn't bring myself to ask.


	12. because of you

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Thanks Lexxibby: like always I love to read your review... Rachel: you are pretty awesome...**

**Both: I would totally jump on him too!**

**Don't get too comfy with the way things are going!**

**SM owns everything Twilight!**

"Because of you  
I find it hard to trust,  
Not only me, but everyone around me.  
Because of you, I am afraid."

**BPOV**

I stayed in bed for the rest of the week. Emmett wanted to stay with me but I didn't let him becase I knew how mad Rose would be. Alice however I let stay because just couldn't say no to that girl.

I avoided Edward at all costs because I knew he would ask me about the flier. I just knew he wanted to know, I may be a little stupid but I am not retarded. Besides if I were him I would totally want him to tell me something.

It was finally Friday and Alice had to go to school so she could tell everyone she was having a party Saturday night. I had to convince her to still have it because she was going to cancel it because of what happeed to me. Alice was such a good friend!

It was around noon and I was starting to fall asleep when I heard my phone ringing somewhere in the distance. Since it was the ringer for my text messages I decided to go find it.

I flipped open the phone when I found it and noticed that the text was from Edward.

_Hey Bell, it's lunch time...i saw Alice was here so I wanted to check up on you. How are you doing? -E_

_I'm okay...how has school been? -B_

_Eh okay...Victoria has been a pain in the but with you being home and all. Would you like some company? -E_

_Yeah, I am always up for my boyfriends company..lol... -B_

_Alright will I will be there in ten babe- haha -E_

Even though I knew he was joking when he called me babe it gave me total goose bumps,

just like it did when he was holding me at school and when he kissed my head.

I don't know why everyone says he is no good, when in reality he is amazing. I could tell I was falling for him and I can only hope he was falling just as hard for me.

My bedroom door swung open but I didn't even look up to see who it was since I knew it was Edward. I was facing the wall so I couldn't see what he was doing. I heard a loud thump on my floor which I assumed was his back pack.

I felt him lay next to me on my bed, he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me. We laid silent for a couple minutes but I knew the flier would come up so I decided to be the one to briing it up. _Fuck it._

"Edward...did you read the flier?" I asked in a shakey voice.

He squeezed me.

"No, actually I didn't...I saw the picture...what did it say?"

I sat up, crawled over him, and walked to my book bag grabbing a folded piece of paper and returning to the bed. Once I was back comfy laying down and hiding my face in the blankets I handed him the flier.

He sat up and leaned back onto my headboard as he read the flier and glared at the picture of me bloody and bruised. He shook his head as he read.

* * *

**EPOV**

She handed me the flier and I had to sit up so that I could read it. It was obvious that someone had changed the writing of the newspaper article. If I ever found out who did this shit I would rip them to shreds with my bare hands.

The flier read:

_Isabella Swan, age 16, was found in her home by her mother Renee Swan at 8 pm on Sunday 8 months ago. She was badly beatin and was left for dead. The whore was beat by her boyfriend because she couldn't keep her fucking legs closed. This bitch is now living in Forks and being more of a whore then ever before. She didn't learn her lesson the first time she was caught and her boyfriend, Jacob Black, age 18, left her for dead. So this is to open the eyes of the guys at Forks High to stay the fuck away from her._

Then there was the pic of her sitting in the ambulance all bloody and covered in cuts and bruises looking broken. Underneath the picture of her the title read:

_Isabella Sawn now age 17, you are not wwelcome in our town or at our school. So go back to where you belong Bitch!_

I was stunned, disgusted, mortified, and yet curious as to what had really happen to her. Who could have done this to her, my sweet Bell, could never do anything to deserve such abuse. I know I shouldn't ask but I need to know, I had to.

"Bell, what happened to you?" I asked sincerely.

She sighed and then turned laying her head in my lap. I started twirling her hair with my fingers as she started telling me about her horrific past.

"It was 8 months ago, when I lived in Pheonix. I was in chorus at school and I had a concert coming up where I had a duet with this guy Paul. We agreed he would come over to my house the following Sunday so that we could practice. At the time I was dating this guy named Jacob we had been dating for three months and things were going great. I was in love, well I thought I was. That Sunday Paul and I were practicing at my house, it was like five. Someone started banging on my door, when I answered it it was Jake. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the livingroom. He was screaming and yelling at me and then at Paul. He told Paul to get out now, he wouldn't because he thought Jacob was going to hurt me. I told him to please go because he was such a nice guy and I didn't want him to get hurt over something so innocent. Jacob is six feet, and built like Emmett. Paul was only five eight at the most and skinny. When he left I hit the floor and I blacked out. I woke up every so often getting hit and thrown around like a rag doll. Until I finally didn't wake up through anymore of it. When my eyes finally fluttered open my mom was by side crying for me to come back to her, her boyfriend Phil was holding her hand, and there were cops and emts everywhere."

She stopped and I could feel her head shake in my lap.

"You could stop if you want Bell." I whispered while stroking her hair. She just shook her head no.

"I had a lot of bruises, a broken wrist, cuts everywhere from being thrown through one of my moms glass coffee tables, and I had a broken rib. I didn't tell them who did it but they some how knew, as soon as my mom said his name the cops stopped dead in their tracks. Apparently there was a similar situation like this one and the girl also dated Jacob. I was scared. Really scared Edward. I thought he would come back and finish the job, so when he came to apologize and told me he needed me went back so that I wouldn't end up dead. From there things just got worst. He controlled everything I did. Until I moved here. No one knows about him, no one here anyways not even Em. I acted like me moving here was the only reason we couldn't be together and he promised me that one day he would come and get me. That scares me Edward, what if he does?"

She started crying and stopped talking altogether. It hit me at what she said about no one knowing. She had more done to her and by someone else because Emmett knew something traumatic had happened to her but no one knew about this, until now.

This poor girl, my girl. She was so broken and I had to fix her, I needed to fix her. I would keep her safe, this Jake guy will never ever touch her again.

"Bell, look at me." I said while raising her chin so that she was looking up at me. "He won't ever come and take you or hurt you. Do you understand me! Won't let him or anyone else hurt you. I''ll alaways be here Bell. No matter what, I will always be here for you." I said this with such force such anger because it was true I would protect her, I couldn't protect Elizabeth but I would protect Bell.

Bella cyed herself to seep on my lap. I heard Emmetts Road Ranger pull into their driveway and I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him everything so that if this guy ever came back we could handle him for good. Emmett may not want Bella with me but that is his little cousin and I knew he wanted to protect her as much as I did.

I gently slipped her head onto her pillow and tip toed out of her room so that she wouldn't wake up. When I got out safley I pretty much ran down the stairs to meet Emmett at the door. As soon as I hit the last step his front door opened and he went to slam it behind him, but I caught it before it woke her up.

"Dude what are you doing in my house?" Emmett asked trying to be all intimidating.

"We need to talk bro, its about Bella." I waved for him to follow me into their livingroom.

Once we sat down I told him everything Bella had told me and he swore he wouldn't tell her I told him. We decided it was for her own good to tell the whole gang so that we could all protect her from this sick fuck.

Emmett called up everyone and told them to meet us at my place. He left a note for Bell telling her if she woke up and we were gone that we were only nextdoor and for her to come over.

Thirty minutes later Alice,Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all sat around my livingroom and listened to me repeat the story once more. After hearing it we all agreed that Bella was to never be left alone, and if she was that one of us would be nextdoor watching. I know it sounds creepy but she needed us.

I made them all swear that no one would tell Bell I told them all of this.

I wanted to tell Bella that everything was going to be okay, that I was falling for her, that for some reason unknown to me I had to protect her, but I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell her any of that.

_Wow I have turned into such a pansy._

I couldn't tell her because what if I coldn't protect her, what if I couldn't save her like I couldn't save Elizabeth,my mom. I was pulling at my hair and wondering what has gone wrong with my life.

I will protect her no matter what. I will take care of Bella, hell I will make her mine. Really mine, I won't keep her as my fake girlfriend I will make her my real girlfriend. I will make sure everyone knows she is mine and I am hers. Then she will know that I will keep her safe I will protect her.

"Dude you okay?" Jasper asked filled with concern.

I nodded and went back deep into my thoughts.

What if I could find this Jacob Black before he found her? What if I hurt him before he hurt her? Maybe I can, maybe he won't get the chance to come to forks. But what if I couldn't? What if he came? Will he would be greate by five angry ass people that will do anything to protect our little Bell. But what if Rosalie or Alice gets hurt? Well not Rosalie, that bitch is hardcore. Alice though, she is like a tiny pixie or some shit. From what Bella has told me this guy is like fooking big foot! He would squash my little pixie sister!

What the fuck... I need a drink. I am going to go insane thinking about all this shit at once.

* * *

**Okay so...you may think that you know about Bella's past, but you have no idea.**

**Next chapter it will be Jake's point of view... mwahhahahah...**

**You guys have no idea what you are in store for...**

**and dont worry Edward's past will come out soon...and who wrote the flyer...of course, will come out with a big bang...**


	13. coming for you

**Chapter 12**

"**I'm hating what she's wearing, Everybody here keeps staring. Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve, This time somebody's getting hurt."**

**JPOV**

I was leaning on my motorcycle in front of seven-eleven waiting for Sam and Leah when a petite brunette walked passed me and she smelt like Vanilla. She reminded me about my Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella.

I need to get her back, she belongs to me. I have to get her back no matter what I have to do.

My life was perfect with my girl until that day three weeks ago when she was sent to live with her uncle Carlisle in Washington. Sure we had a couple bumps in the road, the biggest of them happened eight months ago.

**

* * *

**

**8 Months Earlier**

_I was waiting with the rest of the gang when Sam came in the bar dragging Leah behind him. _

"_We need to talk." Sam said angrily towards me. I nodded and waved my hand telling him to go ahead but he shook his head no. _

"_Privately." He sneered. Everyone else in the gang looked at me and waited for me to give them the order to leave. _

_I cleared my throat, "Everyone go wait by the bikes while I have a chat with these two." I said pointing to Sam and his girlfriend Leah. _

_Once they all were outside Sam yanked Leah forward "Tell him, now!" He spat at her. She trembled and tears were falling down her face. _

_I was not one for treating a woman badly unless they really deserved it so I confronted Sam on his behavior._

"_Sam, are you two here because of something she did?" I questioned. He shook his head no. That was all I needed to know. "Leah dear, go grab us some beer while I have a little heart to heart with Sam." She nodded in understanding and I handed her a fifty._

_Once she walked away I looked at Sam and gave him a pointed look. I didn't have to say anything because he knew what I was getting at. _

"_I'm sorry Jacob bu-" I cut him off right there. "But nothing Sam Uley . You know how I feel about that shit. You will treat Leah with respect because she is one of us and a female. Am I understood?" I said glaring at him and he nodded._

_Sam looks like the rest of the guys in the gang, he is around six foot, tan skinned, long brown hair that was put back into a pony tail, muscular, with a lot of tattoos, and a leather jacket that read "Wolf Pack" on the back._

_Leah walked back to us and handed us each a beer and kept one for herself._

_Leah was beautiful, she had long brown hair that flowed down her back , big brown eyes, tanned skin, and she was about five seven in height._

"_Leah dear what is it that you need to tell me?" I asked smiling at her. _

"_It's about Isabella Jake." She said looking down while she tugged at the sleeve of her leather jacket._

"_What about my Bella?" I asked giving her a puzzled look._

"_Well…you know….how I uh….go to school with Bella?" She stated more than asked." As you know she is chorus at school and she has a concert coming up where she is going to be doing a duet with this guy Paul." She paused, I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well I over heard her and him talking on Friday about practicing and…" She paused again and shook her head like she didn't want me to know. "And what?" I snapped, she flinched at my tone and then continued. "Well she told him he can come over to her house on Sunday, which is today, to practice." She said quickly. _

_I couldn't believe it, why in the hell would my Bella ask some retard chorus geek to come over to her house. I was the only guy she should ever have there._

_I'm sure Sam could see the fire in my eyes because he gave Leah a peck on the cheek and told her to go wait outside with everyone else. _

"_What are you going to do?" Sam asked me with a knowing grin._

"_You don't want to know." I said with a sadistic smile._

_I walked out of the bar jumped on my bike and headed towards Bella's house. She obviously needs to be taught a lesson. What the fuck was she thinking? I thought she was smarter than that, but I guess not._

_I pulled up at her house at about five. I went straight up to her door and started pounding on it as hard as I could. When she answered the door she looked up at me and smiled until she saw my face then her smile fell. Her face grew with fear when I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her into the living room. _

"_You dumb little slut, did you really think I wouldn't find out?" I screamed at her. She just looked panicked and didn't say anything._

_I saw the guy and busted out into a demonic laugh. Really, you gotta be shitin me. This guy was a little fruity. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" I growled at the guy.\_

"_None of your fucking business asshole." He said stepping closer to me. "Let Bella go now!" He yelled._

_I laughed and smirked at him while yanking Bella as hard as I could by her wrist. Her wrist made a popping noise and she screamed. _

"_You might want to leave unless you want this to happen to you." I yelled at the geek._

"_I don't fucking think so, you'll hurt her even more." He stated crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Please, please leave…I don't want you to get hurt…for…nothing…." Bella whimpered in between cries of pain._

_He walked out, just like that he left her. I threw Bella on the floor because it made me sick that she would care about him. I knocked her unconscious but that didn't stop me from teaching her a lesson. I threw her against the wall twice, Threw her moms glass coffee table, I punched a good five times in the face, and I kicked her in her ribs two or three times. She came to every now and again, and when she did I told her if she told anybody that I would kill her and her mommy._

_When I left she was lying lifeless and limp on the floor. I knew I didn't kill her, I didn't let it get that far because she was still mine and I didn't want her dead._

**

* * *

**

**Back to present**

Sam and Leah walked out of the gas station, finally. I looked at them both and smiled.

"We are taking a road trip tonight so call the gang together." I ordered Sam.

"Where are we going boss?" He asked with a questioning stare.

"Washington, Forks Washington." I stated.

Sam and Leah both stared at me with blank faces.

"I'm getting my girl back!" I said sadistically.

I knew at that moment I loved her, it didn't even matter that she was scared of me or that she probably doesn't love me. I wanted her so I get her, that's how it works. I am Jacob Black, the Jacob Black. The leader of the craziest motorcycle gang in Arizona.

All I know is that my girl better not have moved on because so help me god if she did. I will make sure she doesn't live this time and neither will the dumbass who decided he wanted her. She will be so surprised to see me!


	14. shopping and dinner

**Chapter 13:**

**SM owns the twilight characters!**

**A/N: Lexi you rock chic…. Sorry to make you hate Jacob even more…lol… Just wait until next chapter. It will surprise you.**

**Don't worry I have something nasty planned for Jacob and Sam and the rest o their gang. **

**There is no song lyrics to this chapter because honestly I just couldn't find the right ones.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward stayed the night with me Friday and left early this morning around six am because he had "things" to do. I went back to sleep and was just woken up by my phone ringing. All I can hear is "Friends may come and friends may go ,But you should know that ,That I've got your back, it's automatic." So I automatically knew it was Alice.

I stumbled across my floor to my dresser and picked up my phone. I waited until I got back in bed to answer it.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Bellarina….wakey, wakey…get up sleepy head!" Alice squealed into the phone.

"What time is it?" I whimpered.

"It's seven thirty, why are you still asleep?"

"Are you serious?" God Alice really expected me to be awake right now.

"Yes it is Saturday…..we have to go shopping in Port Angeles."

I groaned to myself and hung up the phone. I threw the blankets over my face knowing that Alice would be here any minute to rip the blanket off of me and drag me outta my bed.

Right when I started to daze off again I felt a tug and a cold breeze blew across my half naked body. I shivered and went to grab my blanket back but instead my hand met a cold little hand that jerked me up.

"Alice" I groaned.

"Get up, get up get up get up get upppppp!" Alice whined.

She was like a ten year old I swear to god! I felt a towel hit my face.

"Go shower you look like shit."

Wow how nice to wake up to such compliments. But that is Alice, and she is one of a kind. I just huffed and walked out of my bedroom to my bathroom.

I was in the shower for about thirty minutes now when all of the sudden the water got extremely cold. Wtf.

I heard a little giggle and then the bathroom door shut. I ripped the curtain open and looked into the bathroom but no one was there. I heard another giggle come from the hall and I knew it was Alice. I am going to strangle that little pixie.

I got out of the shower wrapping myself in my little pink towel. The same little pink towel Edward had seen me in.

I walked into my room and there was an outfit lying on my bed. Alice probably brought it form her house because I didn't exactly have clothes Alice "approved" of.

I walked over to see exactly what she had laid out for me. There was a black shirt that said "Less is More," Which was good, because she knew I hated showing any skin. And a pair of Green skinny pants that reminded me of Edwards eyes. I happily put on the conservative outfit and threw on my converses.

I heard Alice huff to herself so I figured I would ask her what was wrong with her.

"Alliepop…. What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped her in a hug.

"It's not fear at all and I hate you for it." She yelled.

Wow Alice just raised her voice at me and said she hates me…that's something that has never happened and I thought never would.

"What did I do?" I asked worried.

"You…you missy can pull off anything…even a t-shirt looks hot on you!" She grumbled.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Was she serious….wow I could not pull anything off…and hating me over clothes….so Alice.

Alice jumped on me and we tumbled around on my bed. I had her pinned under me, and I was holding her arms with my legs.

"Isabella you get off of me this instant!" She screeched.

"Only if you say… I Alice Brandon am the hottest bitch in Forks and can pull of anything!" I demanded.

She giggled and shook her head no. So I brought out her weakness.

"Fine…I'll just tell Jasper you had a wet dream about him!" I said while jumping off of her and running for my cell.

She ran after me but I got my phone before she could catch me. I waved it aove my head and teased her until she gave in.

"Okay…okay. I Alice Brandon am the hottest bitch in Forks and I can pull of anything." She whispered.

"Louder or I call him right now and tell him about how you dreamt he was liking you from your neck to your…" She cut me off with a yelp.

"I ALICE BRANDON AM THE HOTTEST BITCH IN FORKS AND I CAN PULL OFF ANYTHING!" She screamed at me.

I laughed and set my phone down.

"You are sooo going to pay for that ." She said with a devious smile rising on her face.

If there is one thing I knew it was that Alice didn't play when it came to revenge so I should be scared.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I woke up early this morning to leave Bells house. I told her I had "things" to do, in reality I wanted to get some research done. I went to the library and straight to the computers. When google opened I looked up the real article about Bella getting beat up and found out that Jacobs last name was Black so I googled his name.

What I found out was shocking, I couldn't believe it!

It read:

_Jacob Black…age 19 is currently the leader of the feared motorcycle gang "Wolf Pack" in Arizona. They are well known for their violence and for their drug use. _

_Jacob Black took over after his father (who was the leader) got in an accidet when running from cops after beating and almost killing Jacobs girlfriend who will not be named. _

Holy crap this guy is fucking physco. I decided to print out some copies so that the others could see exactly what I was talking about. Alice was throwing a party tonight at the house and I couldn't wait to see Bella I bet she is going to look fucking amazing. I decided tonight I would tell her I wanted her to be with me…really be with me!

I decided to head towards Port Angeles because Alice wanted me to get some Keraokee stuff so that we could hear Bella sing again.

I made it home by four, and Alice's car wasn't home so I figured she was out and about. I looked at my phone and I hade a missed text from Bell.

* * *

_Shoot me now please….I'm going to die if Alice doesn't finish shopping soon.- Bell_

She signed with the nickname I gave her…awesome.

_Haha that sooo Alice…when will you be back?- Edward_

_Why do you miss me? __J__ Bell_

Hmm…I wonder if she was being serious…what should I say? Should I tell her the truth and tell her I'm going crazy thinking about her? No way.

_Well honestly I do…I wanted to maybe take you out to eat before the party…if you wanted to go of course…. -Edward_

_Wow…how gentleman like…yeah would like to go…where are we going?- Bell_

Fuck I hadn't thought that through yet.…

_Where ever you want to -Edward_

_J__ Hmm…I want you to surprise me! __J__ Bell_

I sure did make her smile a lot.. I wonder if she was blushing right now..she is so hot when she blushes.

_Okay I will… you better hurry up though so we can go. In fact I'll call Alice fro you. -Edward_

* * *

What could I tell Alice to make her come home now? Oh I know!

The phone rang twice.

"Yes Eddie?" Alice answered already knowing I wanted something.

"Hey I got the stuff you wanted. The party is in three hours so you should hurry up and come home now so you can set up." I said slyly.

"Oh is that why I need to come home? If you tell me the truth then I will head that way right now…but if you kep blowing smoke up my ass I won't!" She laughed.

How the fuck did this pixie always know everything? Jesus this shit got on my fucking nerves. I didn't wanna tell her I wanted to take Bell out.

"Fine… I want to take my girlfriend out to dinner is that okay with you?" I huffed.

"That's all you had to say…see you in a bit." Then she hung up.

They got back an hour later and I took Bell out to eat at the only little diner in Forks. I promised her we would go somewhere better next time. We ate and talked for almost two hours.

We agreed to head back before Alice called us screaming that we weren't getting ready. When we got back Alice drug Bella up to her room and I headed towards mine laughing at Bella's reaction. Alice was a tiny little thing but she was mad strong.

After getting ready I headed to Jaspers to pick him up. When I pulled up Emmett was there getting Rose. We all said are hi's and then left back towards my place.

When we pulled up people were already there and I almost jumped out of the car before parking it when I saw James' bike and Victoria's car. Wtf were they doin here!


	15. Ch14 part 1: Facedown

**Chapter 14:**

**SM owns all twilight characters.**

**A/n: **

**WARNING : This chapter will have some violence/abuse against women in detail so if you can't handle it don't read it and I will put a little summary in the next chapter of what happened. There will be no rape or anything that bad so don't worry! I will be writing two parts to this chapter because it is just too long to make into one!**

**okay so pretty much ya'll are going to be surprised at the direction the story is about to turn in…all I have to say is not everyone is as evil as you may think…..**

"**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, **

**one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down,**

**A new life she has found." **

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

We had made it to Forks and we were hid in the forest across the street from my Bella's uncles. There was only a jeep in front of the house which I knew would be her cousin's. Bella had made the mistake of telling me about who she was going o live with, yeah it was stupid but I bet she never thought that I would come to get her.

A few minutes had passed and the whole group was quiet. Sam, Leah, Quil, Seth, Embry and a couple others where here with me.

"Where do you think she is?" Seth asked quietly.

"I don't know but I hope she hurries…" I said nonchalantly.

I looked down at my wrist and saw it was five tell seven when a silver Volvo pulled into Bella's driveway, it didn't turn off but the passenger door opened and out came my Bella. I was about to walk out of the bushes until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to glare at whoever was stupid enough to stop me.

"Jake, bro there are some people outside next door, there is the guy in the car, and her cousin just came out of the house." He said pointing towards the mansion.

I knew he was right so I kneeled down again. I couldn't stand seeing her standing there and talking to whoever was in the driver's seat. She looked stunning…so happy, without me. That just made me angry.

A few minutes later the Volvo pulled out of her driveway and pulled into the one next door and turned off. I stared waiting to see who would step out of the driver's seat. Not even noticing Bella disappearing into her house.

_It better not be a guy, please don't be a guy. It better not be a guy, please don't be a guy._

I kept repeating this saying over and over in my head. I swear if it was a guy I would snap and I didn't want to have to teach her another lesson.

But I would.

A second later a tall bronze haired guy stepped out of the driver's side and I sighed at the sight of him smiling widely. I hated what I knew was going to happen to Bella. _Why couldn't she learn!_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I sighed as Jasper got out of the car and waited . I don't know why they thought they were welcome at my house. It was starting to get dark already and I knew everyone would be here soon enough seeing as how there were already a lot of cars here.

As soon as I walked into the door I looked towards the dance floor and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Bella was dancing, her hips swaying side to side, her bare stomach gleaming in the light of the disco ball, she had her arms above her head and she looked absolutely stunning. She was showing more skin than I was used to seeing her in.

She had on a caged corset top that was grey and black and showed her tummy, Black skinny jeans with tears everywhere, and she had on some heels.

She took my breath away….._literally._ I remembered that I needed to breath and inhaled deeply. She was swaying her body to the music so gracefully with her eyes closed not caring what was going on around her. I was smiling at the view I had until she opened her eyes and met my gaze. She smiled and blushed lightly.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was dancing with Alice and Rose close enough to me that I could feel their presence. I shivered, feeling like someone was watching me. I forced my self to open my eyes to see what perv was probably drooling over me and thinking about how hot I would look under him when I was met by dazzling green eyes.

Edward was staring at me with a wide grin on his face. God what I wouldn't give to go over there and kiss him while letting my hands get lost in his hair. I blushed and smiled back at the sight. I needed to tell Edward I was falling for him and hard, but not now.

I danced a little longer with Alice and Rose before we agreed to go greet "our" guys. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were standing by the kitchen counter pouring some shots.

As if on queue the guys all turned to look at us in awe. All of their mouths were hung open until Emmett snapped out of it and looked at me scowling. I flinched at the expression on his face but as soon as I did I felt a warm arm wrap around me.

Before I knew it I was pressed into Edwards chest and he had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me protectively.

"What the fuck do you think you are wearing?" Emmett yelled over the music.

Before I could answer Rosalie winked at me and then walked up to Em kissing him on the cheek.

"Baby leave her the fuck alone she looks great, I know she is your cousin but you have to chill out." Rose said in a calm voice. He nodded and went back to pouring the shots, grabbing three more shot glasses.

I Felt Edward's lips brush against my ear as he opened his mouth.

"You look…..amazing…" he whispered.

I felt myself blush and squeezed his arms saying thank you, he squeezed me back and I smiled. I felt electricity flowing through my entire body and it felt so damn good.

We all took a shot of whiskey at the same time. Rosalie and I cringed at the after taste that was left in our throats but Alice just smiled. She was one tough little pixie and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Wow not a single face, you're my kind of girl darlin'." Jasper said smirking at Alice.

Alice giggled and did something no one expected. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back she looked at him smugly.

"That's good cuz you're my kind of guy." At that everyone except Jasper started laughing, he looked like he was contemplating something.

Alice and Rose decided us girls needed to head back to the dance floor but as soon as we turned to walk away Jasper grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her into her chest. He grabbed her neck and pulled her lips to his. They started making out and we all gapped at them not knowing how to react. Emmett decided to follow Jasper and swooped Rose up into his arms and smashing his lips with hers. I stood there in awe at the scene in front of me. A smile crept up my face slowly as I hoped that one day I would feel that kind of love and passion.

I looked up to see how Edward was reacting and he was just smiling at me. I started to walk towards him when my view of my "boyfriend" was suddenly blocked by long wavy red hair.

_Victoria._

I felt my blood boil and my heart race. I didn't even notice that I wasn't moving anymore. It was as if I was frozen, all I could do was stare. And then they were kissing. An ache came to my chest and it felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks.

I gasped, and did so loudly because as soon as it escaped my lips the two make-out parties stopped kissing and were staring at me questioningly. I felt a tear run down my face as they all turned and looked towards Edward. All five of use stood there in shock.

I heard a scream and realized Alice had Victoria by the hair. She threw her away from Edward. Before I could stop myself I walked up to Edward and brought my hand across his face in one swift movement.

"God… I am so fucking stupid." I murmured trying to keep the tears back.

"Bell…I didn't…she…she just…kissed me…I didn't kiss her back I swear." HE stuttered while holding his cheek.

I turned and walked towards the front door hoping he wasn't following me because I couldn't deal with this. I looked back one time before walking at the door and saw everyone yelling and screaming at Edward.

I ran out the door and to my house.

I can't believe I actually thought he would be with me. Why would he? He is so….perfect…flawless…everything about him. The tears started running down my face.

I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. I threw myself onto my bed when I got the feeling that I wasn't alone.

I could have sworn there were some motorcycles and a truck in front of my house but I was probably seeing shit. Yeah I had to be seeing shit..it's because I was crying..yeah that's it. The only reason those exact vehicles would be in front of my house was if…_No!_

I jumped ot of bed and sprung myself towards my light switch flicking it on quickly. As soon as I did I noticed a group of people standing in the corner. One inparticular was smiling evily at me.

"Jake?" I asked hoping it was a figment of my imagination.

"Bells, oh I have missed you so much." He said putting a foot ahead of him to walk to me.

"W-what are you doing here? D-don't you come near me." I managed to stutter out as I backed into my bedroom door.

He looked at everyone with him and they all laughed.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" He asked in a calm tone.

I knew it was just a front. I could feel the anger rolling off of his body. Then out of nowhere I started to get really really pissed off.

"You are not my boyfriend." I said letting the venom of my hatred run through my body.

In one swift moment I felt a fist hit my face and I was proping myself up on my hands as I was sprawled onto the floor. I should be scared but I wasn't, he was just making me angrier.

I stood up and rolled my shoulders back. I wiped my mouth and looked down at my hand seeing blood smeared on it.

"How dare you, how dare you put your filthy hands on me!" I spat at him.

Who did he think he was? I was not going to stand by and let him hurt me again…never again would I let anyone hurt me and do nothing.

I stepped closer to him and his evil grin fell as anger filled his eyes. He went to swing at me but I ducked and stepped closer.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right being here! Get out now!" I used every emotion inside of me to give me the strength as I shoved him backwards and then pointed to the door.

A second later I was knocked to the ground. I felt fist after fist hit me in the face. It stopped for a second and I looked up. He wasn't the only one standing around me. I was in the middle of a group of six or seven men. I looked over Jake's shoulder to see Leah staring with tear filled eyes.

I spit the blood that was in my mouth onto the floor and looked up in disbelief.

_Were they all going to beat me now? Every single one…I would die!_

"You obviously didn't learn form last time so we are all going to teach you a lesson this time." He said grinning along with every other guy that was glaring at me.

Someone yanked me up by the arm and I was held inbetween two huge guys. Then I watched Jake lift his fist and it collided into my stomach. I yelped at the pain that I felt when his iron fist hit me over and over again in my stomach.

The two guys finally let go of me and I fell to the floor. I tried to crawl towards my bedroom door but one of the guys grabbed me by my ankle and flipped me over. As my head and back slammed into the floor I heard a sob that wasn't mine. I looked up and Leah was standing over me. She knelt down picked me up into her arms. She was crying and I thought that maybe just maybe they would stop. I knew Leah was like a little sister to Jake. He would never hurt her.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Leah move now!" Jake and Sam yelled at the same exact time. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't let them kill her.

_They would have to go through me. Jake would never hurt me. We grew up together. He always protected me, even from Sam._

"No! Look at her….she is bleeding from her mouth and her nose and her left eye is swallen. If you don't stop you'll kill her." I said with tears running down my face and looking up at Jake hoping he would listen to me.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I could tell by the look in Jake's eyes that he wasn't going to listen. Leah just stuck up for me and I couldn't let her get hurt…not because of me.

"Leah….d….don't..just…m-move." I tried to say it sternly but it came out as a sob.

She shook her head at me and squeezed me into her side. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life. Looking up at her, meeting her eyes. We both smiled sweetly at each other and closed our eyes preparing for what would come.

I felt Leah's arms clamp together as something tried to pull her away from me.

I opened my eyes and Sam had her by the hair and was trying to pull her away from me. I brought my self up and kicked him in the shin. He barely flinched at the hit and tugged Leah harder throwing her across the room and into the wall.

I waited for her to get up but she didn't, she laid there limp and didn't even twitch. I felt more tears flow down my face and I broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Sam yanked me up by the hair and threw me onto the floor. My head hit the floor and I felt warm blood run down the side of my face. I was kicked twice in the ribs, and someone stepped on my hair pinning me to the floor. I felt a couple more kicks before it stopped.

I was whimpering from all the pain and my eyes were closed tightly. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jake kneel down next to my head. I tried to pull away from him forgetting someone was standing on my hair and my head jerked back down onto the floor.

My hair was wet with blood, I could barely open my eyes, and my ribs hurt sooo sooo bad. Jake caressed my cheek with his rough hand before pulling back and punching me in the face.

_Once, twice, three times._

Suddenly I heard my door open and along with the group of guys I looked up. It was Alice. She was standing there with her hand over her mouth. She looked around the room, looked at Leah and then her eyes met mine.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"Run Alice…run!" I yelled at her. She quickly turned and started running.

I was flung over Jake's shoulder in a matter of seconds and he ran out the door yelling at the others for someone to catch Alice. Right when we made it to the last step Alice flung the door open.

She let out a scream and at that moment Sam grabbed her by her hair slammed her head into the doorframe. She let out a loud yelp before falling outside on my front lawn. They all walked past her towards their vehicles. Jake, still caring me over his shoulder, slowly walked past Alice. I looked down at her and saw a little blood on the back of her head.

I looked up and Rose was standing in the front of Alice's house holding the door wide open. Her eyes wide in shock she stared at me. I brought my hand up, pointing towards Alice. Blood was running down my arm to my hand and the blood dripped off my finger as I pointed.

It took her a moment but she turned and looked. As soon as she saw Alice she looked back at me and realization hit her. She screamed louder than I have ever heard anyone scream.

Jake and his gang turned around and saw Rose.

"Everyone we need to get going." Jake said calmly.

Rose started running towards me but I shook my head no. She stopped and looked at me sadly but nodded letting me know she was sorry and that she understood. She then ran towards Alice and picked her up turning her around so that she could she Alice's face.

I looked back at the door of Alice's house when I heard a bunch of Gasps. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing there with bawled up fists, behind them was everyone else at the party staring in shock. I rose my hand again pointing towards Alice. They all followed my my finger and saw Rose on the ground crying and holding onto Alice. Then it all went black.


	16. Ch14 part 2: Waking up

**Chapter 14 part 2:**

**a/n: So basically I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I know last chapter was intense so I decided to calm it down a bit. **

**SM owns twilight characters.**

**-Bri**

**Previously: Victoria kissed Edward…Alice and Jasper kissed. Bella found Jacob and his gang in her room. Bella got beat up, as did Leah when she tried to stop it. Alice walked in and so she also got hurt.****Rose walked out of the party and found Alice on the floor unconscious and Bella being carried off. Emmett,Jasper,Edward and a bunch of guys from school made sure Bella didn't get taken. **

"**Sometimes love is addiction,**

**Sometimes it hurts like hell,**

**And sometimes you just can't get enough.**

**You can't make me love you anymore than I do,**

**But you can make me unreachable."**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The three of us stood there glancing back and forth between Bella and Alice before realization dawned on us. Jasper ran towards where Rose held Alice. Emmett looked behind us noticing everyone from the party also taking in the event. Mike, James, Eric, and about six other guys who knew Emmett from the football team all nodded towards us.

The eleven of us ran towards the men who had Bella. I guess they heard us coming because they abruptly turned around and watched us running towards them. The one that held onto Bella set her on the road and glared at me. The other guys with him quickly came to his side and they all stood there with their arms crossed.

The only thing I could think of was getting Bella safe. The eleven of us stopped as we came face to face with the dogs in front of us.

The one that held Bella over his shoulder opened his mouth to say something but I didn't feel like listening so I connected my fist with his jaw. He started laughing darkly and spit blood onto the pavement.

"I'm Jacob, Bella is mine. I am taking her home." He turned to pick her back up but I grabbed his shoulder and swung him towards me.

"Don't you dare….lay one finger on her. She is not yours! Bella is my girlfriend…she is mine!" I snarled. He swung which i wasn't expecting so I waited for the contact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett's hand holding back the giant fist. Emmett and Jacob were almost the same size, but Emmett had more muscle.

"Now you listen to me, all of you." Emmett growled pointed towards Bella on the floor.

"That is my little cousin laying lifeless on the floor. If you think for one second you are taking her form me, or her friends, or her boyfriend you are dead wrong."

He paused and turned to look behind him noticing that we now had all twenty seven players of the school football team and six other guys fom school standing behind turned back around and an evil grin spread across his face.

"When I say your dead wrong….I do mean dead! I would kill each and everyone of you sick mother fuckers before you took her out of my sight. We may have moe people but even if they weren't here I'd kill you all myself bbefore you took may think there are a lot of people behind me but the longer you stay the more that will come and soon we will have you guys laying on the floor even more lifeless than my cousin."

Emmett looked at Bella as did I and at that moment she reached her hand up towards me….blood was pouring down her hand. I would say dripping but it was coming out in streams. This made my heart break into a million pieces.

I couldn't help what was about to happen. In one swift movement I tackled Jacob to the floor. We rolled around for a minute and then stopped with me on top of him.

"You sick…._punch_….how dare you…_punch…_if you ever….._punch_…touch her…_punch punch punch…_I swear I'll kill you…._punch …._slowly…. _punch…._and painfully." I raised my fist to hit his now bloody face but a huge hand grabbed my wrist.

Emmett was staring down at me and smiling.

"Get Bella, have Jazz get Alice and head towards the hospital. Me and the army behind me will take care of them." He snarled.

I got up and nodded to him so that he knew I would do it. I walked over to where my poor sweet innocent Bella laid limply on the road. I carefully picked her up bridal style and started towards my Volvo. I realized that it was too small for Alice and Bella both to fit in so I turned and walked towards Emmett's Jeep.

Rose came over to the jeep with the keys in her hand. She opened the passenger door first, letting Jasper climb in with Alice on his lap. She then quickly ran around to where I was standing and opened the back door. I slid Bella in and jumped up next to her. I closed the door and pulled her onto my lap. I cradled her and I felt tears sliding down my cheek.

"Bella, my love, stay with me….I can't lose you Bell…I just can't" I repeatedly whispered this to her over and over again. Until she looked up at me and opened her mouth to talk.

"E-Edward…d-don't…leaveeeee" was all she said before her eyes closed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, my love, stay with me….I can't lose you Bell…I just can't." I heard Edward whisper over and over again.

When I saw Victoria kissing him I thought I was stupid. I thought he didn't care, but he did. He had me in his arms right now and he had saved me. I wonder what happened to Jacob and the rest of them….what about Leah? I hope she was okay.

I have to tell him…not to leave me.. that I need him.. that I love him.

I love Edward Masen! Maybe he even loved me.. I mean he called me my love. Didn't he! Or was I hearing shit now?

"E-Edward…d-don't…leaveeeee." Was all I managed to say before the darkness took me over yet again.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

The darkness had me under its wing. I tried and tried to escape but I couldn't.

It kept pulling me further and further down.

It had seemed like I an eternity had passed with darkness, then one day I heard it….I heard mumbles. People were talking around me but I couldn't hear the words. I listened as hard as I could trying with every inch of my damned being to hear.

Finally the conversation broke down the barrier and I heard every word.

"_Is she ever going to wake up….make her wake up!"_ I heard a girl squeal. I knew that it was Alice. Thank the gods she is okay, if anything would have happened to her I would have died.

"_No, Alice it doesn't work like that. What are you even doing up? You just woke up yourself two days ago!" _A man said in a stern but tired voice. I knew it was Carlisle.

"_This is all my fault… I should have been protecting her!" _I heard Emmett chanting over an over again. I knew his voice right away. Hell we grew up together, of course I knew the sound of his voice. He sounded so depressed and so sad.

I tried to yell, I tried to scream and tell him it was okay. It wasn't his fault and I needed to tell him…why couldn't I tell him!

Then I heard an angelic voice that made my heart break with every word that came out of his mouth.

"_It isn't your fault Em, it is mine! She told me, she fucking told me and yet I let her go home without even watching her go. If I would have seen all those vehicles at your house I would have stopped her. I could have." _

I felt a spark of electricity flow through my arm as Edward grabbed my hand.

"_I'm so fucking sorry Bell, so so fucking sorry I couldn't protect you!" _It sounded like he was crying.

I knew right then that I had to wake up. I needed to! It's not any of their faults. I started screaming in my head. It's my fault not yours.

"Edward"

I yelled Edwards name and I could have sworn it actually came out, although it sounded like a whisper.

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett finally made it to the hospital an hour after us. When he walked through the door he was carrying a girl in his arms. She was pretty and tan. There was blood in her hair and all around her face.

"Who the fuck is this baby?" Rosalie asked.

"I found her in Bella's room. I know she is one of Bella's friends from phoenix because I've seen pictures of them together." Emmett answered. A couple of nurses came rushing towards him and took the girl from him, taking her to the back.

Emmett told us that when Jacob and his crew left they said that it wasn't over and that we would pay for keeping him away from Bella. If I ever see that guy again I will fucking kill him. I will do it slowly and painfully. I will make that sick fuck wish he never laid eyes on my Bell.

Rosalie told Emmett that both Alice and Bella were in a come and that they should call Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie called Esme and Emmett called Carlisle. Four hours later they both rushed through the doors of the hospital with red puffy eyes. They must have been crying since we called them.

Esme came straight to me and gave me a hug. When she released me she asked me what had happened but I didn't say anything so she asked Jasper. He was silent too. Carlisle gave Rose a hug and then Emmett. When he finally released him he asked what happened. Rosalie had made Esme and Carlisle sit down and then she told them everything that had happened.

The doctor came out just then so that he could fill evryone in.

"Hi I am Dr. Jenks and I am taking care of your girls." He said while holding his hand out to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his hand and then asked about their conditions.

"Alice has a concussion but nothing too serious. There isn't any internal bleeding or damage to her brain. She needed twelve stitches and has a little internal bruising. She is in a coma now but don't worry it won't be for too long." He gave Esme a reassuring smile and she said thank you. He then turned to Carlisle and put up a "poker face" as people call it.

"Bella on the other hand is a whole different story. She has three broken ribs, she needed twenty stitches in her head. She lost a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion. She had blood leaking into her left lung but don't worry we were able to stop it. She is also in a coma but there is no telling when she will come out of it." He said looking at everyone apologetically.

"But she will come out of it right?" I whispered. Esme came over and hugged me. We all stared at the doctor and waited for his response.

"I can't answer that son, I am very sorry." And with that he walked away.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Alice woke up two days ago and we were now waiting for my Bell to come back to us, to me. Jasper hadn't left Alice's side since we were aloud to see them. When Alice woke up the first person she saw was Jasper. He was a mess, just like I was. Neither of us really ate anything, we didn't leave the hospital, or even go to school.

Jasper helped Alice out of bed even though she wasn't supposed to get out of it. She had been bugging to see Bella.

"Is she ever going to wake up….make her wake up!" Alice screeched. Her face was covered in tears as she looked up at Carlisle.

"No, Alice it doesn't work like that. What are you even doing up? You just woke up yourself two days ago!" Carlisle answered in a stern voice.

"This is all my fault… I should have been protecting her!" Emmett kept chanting over and over again in a sad and depressed voice.

It wasn't his fault though, it was mine! I should have never let her go home alone! She told me and I was supposed to protect her but I didn't!

"It isn't your fault Em, it is mine! She told me, she fucking told me and yet I let her go home without even watching her fucking go. If I would have seen all those vehicles at your house I would have stopped her. I could have."

I had to tell him know that it wasn't his fault, so I did. Everyone was staring at me and shaking their heads no, as if to tell me it wasn't my fault. But i knew different.

I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it a little. I felt the electricity flow through me._ "_I'm so fucking sorry Bell, so, so fucking sorry I couldn't protect you!" As I said this tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Just then I could have sworn I felt her hand squeeze mine a little bit. I gasped at the feeling.

"Edward what is it?" Esme asked concerned.

"She fucking moved, she… she squeezed my fucking hand. I swear!" I tried so hard not to scream it.

"Edward" Bella whispered so low I barely heard it, thankfully everyone else heard it too.

Carlisle ran out the door to find the doctor.

"I'm here Bell…I'm here. Come back to me love, I'm here waiting!" I whispered as I kissed her palms.

Then the unthinkable happened. Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met by her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward…y-you stayed. Y-you d-didn't leave." She said groggily. She smiled a little smile and squeezed my hand again.

"I would never leave you love. Don't strain yourself just stay quiet okay." I kissed her on her forehead and turned to smile at everyone.

They were all crying but it was happy crying. They each came over to Bella's bedside and said hello. I didn't move out of the way at all. The Doctor finally came in and took a look at Bella. He told Carlisle and Esme that the girls would be allowed to go home in a week.

* * *

**BPOV**

_One week later_

Edward had stayed in the hospital with me since I woke up and apparently before hand too. We talked about our lives before meeting each other and our lives now. Alice and I were going home today. Everyone was happy, everyone but me. I was scared shitless. I didn't know what would happen to me now. I was sure that Jacob would come back. I just knew he would.

"Bell you ready to go?" Edward asked with a smile on his face. He was so wonderful I didn't deserve him. I knew that he cared for me more than he let me think and I cared for him a lot more then he knew.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

I stood up from the hospital bed and tripped on air. _I'm so fucking climzy_. I was already in pain so I knew as soon as I hit the ground that I would be even worse. I closed my eyes and waited. But it never came. There was no thump, no hitting my head, there was nothing.

I opened my eyes and Edward was smiling down at me. He was always saving me. We were staring into each others eyes, into each others souls. He was smiling at me and I felt like I was melting in his hands. I didn't even think twice about what I was about to do.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. Our lips connected perfectly and I began to kiss him but he froze. As soon as I felt him tense up I thought that maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't want me like I did him. Fuck that was embarrassing. I pulled away from him and stood up. I turned to head for the door but was stopped when Edward grabbed my arm and swung me around. He pulled me into his chest and our lips crashed together.

The kiss was passionate and sentimental. It was so perfect. Then as if the world was out to get me Carlisle opened the door and walked in. Edward and I froze and turned towards Carlisle. He had a bright smirk on his face.

"Okay love birds, lets go home." He chuckled lightly and headed back out the door.

Edward and I followed hand in hand. Smiling like we just won a million dollars.


	17. bad feelings

**Chapter 15**

**A/n: So this was a very interesting chapter. Sorry it took so long but you have a surprise in this chapter. Questions I was asked will be answered in this chapter. Prepare yourselves for what's to come!**

**"I know (I know)**

**With the dawn you will be gone,**

**And tonight you belong to me,**

**Just to little old me."**

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been a little over a week since I got out of the hospital. When I left the hospital Leah was being released at the same time so we talked for a bit. She told me she was sorry but I told her it wasn't her fault.

Leah said she was moving to Alaska to live with her aunt and escape Jake and everyone. We hugged and exchanged numbers. Leah really was a decent girl. She just got caught up with Sam as I did with Jake and I felt for her. I would never blame her for anything since she tried to help me.

I didn't press charges even though I should have. I know how Jacob and his "gang" are and he would not have let it go if I did. He probably still wasn't going to let it go. Edward has stayed the night with me every night since I have been home. He keeps insisting I do something to legally stop Jacob from hurting me again but he just doesn't get it.

"Listen Bell, you need to do something because he will just come back and I don't want to go to jail for killing someone." He said sternly.

"E I have told you a million times restraining order or not, charges against him or not, he won't ever stop." Tears were starting to run down my face. Why couldn't he just give it up? I hated talking about it and he knew it.

"Okay I'm sorry let's just drop it okay." It was a statement. Not a question. I smiled at him and nodded.

Someone was always with me no matter what. Alice even insisted when I took showers she either had to be in the shower with me or sitting in the bathroom.

"I need to go home and get ready so you should text Alice." Edward said handing me my phone.

"Yeah I need to take a shower as well." I said while I sent Alice a text.

_Hey Alliepop…you going to come take a shower with me? -B_

_Well I am hanging out with Jasper and making out but seeing you naked and wet while I am naked and wet is way better ;) so I will just let my Jazzy know. Be over soon Bellarina -A_

_Okay -B_

I told Edward and he said he would wait until she got here. My phone buzzed and I guessed it was Alice, but it wasn't.

_Why the fuck did my girlfriend just leave me to go see you wet and naked Bella? -J_

I laughed to myself and Edward raised an eyebrow at me silently asking me what just happened.

"Jasper sent me a text asking why his girlfriend was leaving their hot make-out session to see me naked and wet…" I said trying to stifle my giggles. Edward started to laugh.

"My adopted sister gets to see my own girlfriend naked and wet before I do." He said with a pout that was just too cute.

"Wellll…you could be the one to join me you know?" I said seductively.

"No way Bell, that's rushing. I want to do it right with you." He said as he lifted his hand and started to caress my cheek with it.

I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his hand. It was magical, it was surreal. We heard someone gag and in sync we looked up towards my bedroom door. Alice stood there acting like she was going to throw up.

"That's such a sweet moment it makes me sick." Alice said walking into my room.

* * *

**EPOV**

I left Bells house and went straight up to my room. This girl is driving me insane. I was filled with emotions I had never felt. I was so in love with her it wasn't even funny.

I understood why she wouldn't want to press charges and all that but I wished she would. That scumbag would never lay a hand on her again. I stayed with her every second I could and if I couldn't be with her then I made sure someone else was.

I was broke from my musing when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Alice had sent me a text.

_Edward you need to call Jasper I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I called Rose but she didn't answer -A_

_Okay Allie I will call him right now - E_

I dialed his number and it rang twice before he answered.

"What's up man?" He sounded surprised by my call.

"Hey Jazz are you with your sis?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Dude, I am on my way out of town. Remember I told you I was going to visit my dad since he is never home."

"Oh yeah. Well Allie said she had a bad feeling and Rose isn't answering her phone." I sighed.

"Well she isn't normally wrong dude. Can you go check on my sis please."

"Of course. I'll call you back in a bit." With that I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Phone conversation between Edward****and**_Alice_

**Hey Allie I am going to go check on Rose because Jazz left to go out of town to visit his dad. **

_Well wait a minute. Bella's phone rang and she said it was from Rose then she stepped into the hall to talk. _

**What did Rose say?**

I_ don't know I will call you and let you know as soon as Bella comes back into her room._

* * *

**Phone conversation between **_Bella_** and ****"Rose"**

_Hey Rosie you had us worried. Why haven't you answered._

**BELLA HELP M….**

_Oh my god, Rose, ROSE, DAMMIT ROSE ANSWER ME_!

**Rose is a little tied up right now baby, she can't talk anymore.**

_J-Jake…where is Rose? What did you do? I swear to g-_

**Now, now baby, don't be mean. She is safe don't worry. Now listen up. You will meet Sam and the gang two streets down from your house. You will walk, get into the back of the van and do not scream. If you scream I will make your Rosie permanently rose red.**

_Okay, just please don't hurt her Jake. Please._

**I won't dear as long as you do as I say! I promise you!**

_Okay I am on my way._

* * *

**Phone conversation between **_Alice_** and ****Edward**

_She is gone Edward! Gone! I heard her whispering on the phone to Rose and I had another feeling so I when it got silent and she didn't come back I went out to the hall and she is gone!_

**Allie, calm the fuck down! What do you mean she is gone? Is there any sign of a struggle?**

_No E. It's like she snuck out! We need to find her I have a horrible feeling._

**Okay Allie, you call Em and I will call Jazz.**

_Okay._

* * *

**Phone conversation between ****Edward**** and **_Jazz_

**Jazz Bella is missing, she got a call from Rose and she left the room to talk to her. Alice said she heard her whispering to Rose and then it went silent so she went to check on Bell and she was gone.**

_Where did she go? What happened? Fuck it I am on my way home. Go find them and I'll call you as soon as I get in town!_

**Okay dude. I'll see you in a few.**

* * *

**Phone conversation between ****Emmett**** and **_Alice_

**What's up Alice?**

_It's Bell she I gone , and Rose isn't answering her phone, and I don't know what to do, and-_

**Slow the fuck down. Where is Bell and Rose hasn't answered any of my calls either.**

_You need to get home so Edward, you, and me can go to Rose's. And then look for Bella. OH MY GO-_

**What is it Al?**

_Bella's phone. It is shattered in the middle of the street._

**I'm on my way. Meet you at your house.**

_Okay._

* * *

**Phone conversation between ****Edward**** and **_Alice_

_Edward I found Bella's phone, it was out front shattered. Emmett said he is on his way and he said that Rose hasn't answered his calls either._

**Okay Allie, I called Jazz and he is coming back. Where is he meeting us?**

_At our house I'll be over in a minute._


	18. Don't give up

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Okay i am so sorry it has took so long but i have been busy! ****I know i left you guys wondering so don't throw rocks at me!**

**I am fragile!**

**Last chapter was mostly a phone conversation and this one will be quit long!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and i am sooooo sorry it took so long!**

**SM owns**

**_"When you're broken in a million little pieces, _****_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore, Every tear falls for a reason, Don't you stop believing in yourself, When you're broken._**

**_ -Lindsey Haun_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had no clue what had happened to me after I got into the back of the van. I just opened my eyes, the ground is as cold as ice, and it's pitch black. I don't know how long I was out for but it had to have been awhile.

My head is throbbing like crazy and my whole body aches.

I heard footsteps coming from somewhere, but it was too dark to tell where exactly. Then out of nowhere I was blinded by a bright light.

"Yo, Jake!" A deep voice screamed.

"What the fuck do you want dude?" Jake yelled from another room.

"Your Bitch is awake!" The man called. I tried to get up and hide but it was too dark.

_What was he going to do to me? Move Bella move, you can do it!_

I heard someone running and a second later I was in someones arms.I looked up to see who was holding me and I tensed at the sight of _Jake! _I let out a small whimper, and he squeezed me tighter.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know they hurt you and i'm sorry. They were't suppossed to do anything to you until I was done." He cooed in my ear.

_Oh god no!_

Then one thought hit me, _Rose! _I hope they let Rose go! Jake said they would, he promised! If there was one thing about Jake that you could trust it was his word.

"Rose, y-you promised." I stated barely able to talk.

"Yes baby, I let her go. I promised you I would and I did." He said with an evil grin.

He did something horrible to her, I can tell by the look on his face.

_Oh Rose if i ever see you again i hope you can forgive me for whatever it was he did!_

"Yeah but she wasn't as pretty when we left her." A guy chuckled in the other room.

I whimpered at the thought of Rosalie all bloody, but then I smirked. If I knew Rose someone here wasn't as pretty either. She wouldn't have gone down witout one hell of a fight.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness to over take me.

XXXXXXX

_I was sixteen and standing in front of my mirror in my bedroom, my hair was knotted up from being __pulled, and blood was slowly running down my leg. I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door, __but before I could make a move to lock it he was back. He was going to take me again, and again._

XXXXXXX

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper got back an hour ago and the four of us are sitting in the living room tryin to figure out what we would do. We already called Carlisle and Esme but neither answered their phone.

Just then the doorbell rang and not even a second later tires screeched in front of my house.

"What the fuck?" Everyone said running towards the front door in sync.

Emmett threw it open and then fell to his knees. I pushed the door open wider too see who it was.

_Rose!_

Rosalie had her wrists and ankles bound tightly with rope and had duct tape over her mouth. Her clothes were torn, her nose was bleeding and she had cuts everywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice welled as she looked down on her longtime friend.

Jasper was trying to comfort Alice and Emmett was in tears. Seeing him like this should have made me sad but it didn't. I was beyond pissed now an if I had my way someone was going to die when I got my hands on them.

Emmett scooped her up in his arms gently and Alice pointed to the stairs. He didn't respond he just headed towards them. When he got upstairs he laid Rose down on Alice's bed and started to take the duct tape off of her mouth. He was pulling at it gently so that he wouldn't hurt her. Jasper was undoing the rope that was wrapped around her ankles and I was attempting to take the rope off of her wrists.

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around the room confused.

"Wh-where, no, no, no, why am I here?" She sounded angry and upset that she was here and safe.

_What the fuck? Why wouldn't she want to be here?_

"Baby, it's okay your with us now, your okay." Emmett said trying to calm her down.

He went to pull Rose into a hug but she pushed him away and stood up.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO BE THERE, I NEED TO!" She screamed at us with tears on the brim of her eyes.

_Where the fuck does she need to be? Maybe she knows about Bells. Oh Bells, I'm coming for you my love._

"Rose what the fuck are you saying? Your safe here, with us, you need to go-" Alice was cut off as she fell to her knees with a blank look on her face.

_This shit is getting too fuckin weird for you Edward. How the fuck did my life get so fucked up?_

* * *

**APOV**

I was in the middle of telling Rose she needed to go to the hospital when I got a vision.

_Bella was curled up into a ball on a concrete floor, there was blood everywhere. She was shaking and crying prefusely. __Just then it went black and i couldn't see anything . _

I hated this. It was like before at the party. I knew he was involved, he had to be.

XXXXXXX

_I was finally making out with Jasper, Then we all stopped and noticed Victoria and Edward making out. __Bella said something and ran out. I closed my eyes and looked for her. She was running to her house but __as soon as she got inside everything went black. Thats why i went to look for her._

XXXXXX

"Alice... what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you going crazy?" Edward asked looking confused.

I needed to tell them, tell them all. Hopefully Jasper wouldn't leave me when he found out what I was.

_Deep breath Al, you can do it!_

"You all need to know something about me. Esme told me one day I would have to tell you all. I hope when I'm done telling you guys, you won't think I am some freak." I confessed to the group.

I looked at Jasper, "I hope this won't cange anything between us."

Everyone sat down and I was going to stand but Jasper pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okie Allie babe, go ahead, we are all ears darlin" Jasper said reassuringly.

So I began.

"Well I have to start from the begining otherwise it won't make much since." They all nodded and I continued.

"My parents were very religeous people, I always wore dresses and long skirts and went to a private christian school. One day when I was ten I had a preminition. I saw one of my best friends get hit by a car on the way to school. When I told my parents they said it was just a nightmare, no one else believed me either. The next day when I got home from school my parents were crying, they were talking to our preacher. They stopped when they heard me come in, my dad called me into the livingroom and told me to sit down. Then they...they told me I was possesed, that I had the devil in me. I laughed because that thought was absurd. They were serious, they said if the visions didn't stop they had to send me away. I was scared and I didn't know what was going on." I paused and took a breath to keep going. This was going to be the hardest part.

Jasper gave me a squeeze and that's all I needed to keep going.

"Well I didn't tell my parents about any of my visions after that because I dind't want to be sent away. So instead I wrote every vision I had in a journal. When I was eleven my mom found it. She said that I was the devil and that the devil was not welcome in her house. I was sent to a girls home and that's how I met Esme. She took me in right away and I still have a journal that I write all my visions in, but if they are bad I tell Esme. I usually see things before they happen, and when I have a vision I stare blankly in one place. If I am standing like I just was, I well fall to my knees. However for some reason I can't figure out I can't see anything that involves Jacob, that's why I didn't see what was going to happen the first time we came across him."

I stopped and looked at everyone, they all had on what's called a "Poker face". No one was saying anything and I was starting to get scared.

_They don't want me, just like my parents don't. I am the devil, who would ever want the devil? __DEVIL,DEVIL,DEVIL!_

I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my face. Jasper spun me around and hugged me tightly. I was hesitant at first but I hugged him back.

_He want's me, Jasper still wants me. God I love him!_

"Allie?" Edward whispered.

"Yes?" I managed to say between sobs.

"What did you see?" Terror flashing across his face.

* * *

**EPOV**

She was hesterical, I asked her what she saw and she started bawling.

_Oh god!_

"Bella, blood, lots of blood" was all she said.

Rose jumped off of the bed and hugged Alice.

"Alice, we all still love you and want you so don't worry. Right now we need to get to Bella." Rosalie said sternly.

_What do you know that we don't Rose? I know there is something. I can feel it._

Alice jerked away from Rose and covered her mouth. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

_There was definetly something Rosalie wasn't telling us, and Alice knew what it was._

"Alice darlin, what's wrong?" Jasper asked his girlfriend calmly.

"You," She said pointing at Rose. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked acussingly.

We were all glancing at each other dumbfound.

"I, you, I didn't get a-" Rose stuttered.

Anger flashed across Alice's face and she turned red. She started walking towards Rose who was now backing away.

"I saw them, the visions in your head, what they are going to do to her! You know, you know everything they are going to do to my poor best friend and you didn't tell any of us!" Alice was yelling.

"What is going on Alice? What visions in her head?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Your lovely girlfriend know's what they are going to do to your cousin Emmett, they told her!" Alice accussed.

"HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO TALK AT ALL, SO DON'T YOU SIT THERE AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT TELLING WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN TAKING UP ALL THIS TIME BY TELLING YOUR FREAK STORY!" Rosalie yelled at Alice.

We all gasped and Alice started to cry.

"That was uncalled for Rose, so uncalled for! You are right though, we haven't given you the cance to talk." Emmett stated.

The girls apologized and then Rose told us everything that happened to her and everything that was said about Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up and I was laying in a puddle of my own blood.

I had to think, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I had to get free,I don't want to die. I crawled around the dark room trying to find something, anything.

_Come on Bella, pull yourself together, think! There has to be something in here!_

The door opened and I was once again blinded by a light. Sam and Jake walked into the room. Sam pulled at something and the whole room lit up, there was a light in here this whole time. Granted I wouldn't have been able to reach it regardless.

"Sam, get Emily and have her come clean Bella up. She looks disusting." Jake ordered.

Sam nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Jake picked me up and set me on a little twin bed that was in the corner. He brushed some hair out of my face and it made me think of Edward.

"Jake," I whispered

"Yes dear?" He looked at me curiously.

"Can I please have some water?" I asked trying to sound sweet so that I wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Emily will be bringing some with her. Now lay down and wait, it shouldn't take to long." He said in monotone.

I did as I was told and layed on the bed. Jake sat at the end of the bed and looked deep in thought. He is probably thinking of all the horrible things he is going to do to me.

_Like that's a surprise Bella. Instead of wondering what he is thinking about you need to be thinking of a way to escape._

Emily came in the room a few moments later and she told Jake to wait outside. To my shock he listened to her. Emily came towards me and reached a hand out. I flinched in reflex and she stared at me sadly.

"I won't hurt you sweety, please let me help you." She begged with a sad smile.

I don't know why but I believed her, I really did. She reached for me again but this time I didn't flinch at all. She pulled me up so that I was sitting against the cold wall. Then she picked up a wet rag and started dabbing my face with it. I thougt it was water at first but then it started to sting.

"Wh-what is that?" I stuttered.

"It's just water sweety, it hurts because you are cut up pretty bad. They have been hurting you when you are unconscious." She stated shaking her head in disapproval.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they going to kill me?" I asked studying her face so that if she lied I would know.

She looked at me wide-eyed before going back to dabbing my cuts with the wet rag.

"Eventually, but from what I know Jake plans on keeping you for awhile and teaching you, and I qoute "a lesson," " she muttered quietly.


	19. An

_**A/n: Okay so I know it has been forever and a day since I have updated and I am soooo soooo sorry. I have been in the middle of moving into my new apartment and I still don't have internet hooked up! I am using a neighbors computer real quick to say I am sorry and that I love ya'll and please don't lose hope in me I will update soon promise!**_


End file.
